


Fallout: Love is War

by KrystalHart00



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel
Genre: Cheating, Death, Drugs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Kidnapping, Love, Multi, Other, Romance, Sex, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalHart00/pseuds/KrystalHart00
Summary: “Honey, why didn’t you save us" her husband’s bloodied brown eyes burrowed into hers, sending a shiver down her spine. His eyes faltered to the lifeless baby in his arms “look what you did—Look what you did to our boy" he held out the lifeless body in his arms, letting her take in the visual of her deceased infant, Shaun. Panicked she grabbed at him trying to revive him, she attempted to scream for help but only a breath of silence left her lips. As she attempted CPR, Shaun’s body disintegrated to dust underneath her. Cold, strong hands gripped at her neck, throwing her against the cold concrete floor. “Why didn’t you save us, Honey – this is all your fault" She could feel herself losing consciousness as she chocked with every breath. “I love you, Honey. I’ll see you soon" the world around her began to fade, darkness encapsulating her into a mournful slumber.
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Sole Survivor, Knight Rhys & Female Sole Survivor, Knight Rhys/Female Sole Survivor, Knight-Captain Cade/ Proctor Quinlan, Knight-Captain Cade/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse & Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor, R - Relationship, Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Sole Survivor
Kudos: 9





	1. Honey, I'm home

_“Honey, why didn’t you save us" her husband’s bloodied brown eyes burrowed into hers, sending a shiver down her spine. His eyes faltered to the lifeless baby in his arms “look what you did—Look what you did to our boy" he held out the lifeless body in his arms, letting her take in the visual of her deceased infant, Shaun. Panicked she grabbed at him trying to revive him, she attempted to scream for help but only a breath of silence left her lips. As she attempted CPR, Shaun’s body disintegrated to dust underneath her. Cold, strong hands gripped at her neck, throwing her against the cold concrete floor. “Why didn’t you save us, Honey – this is all your fault" She could feel herself losing consciousness as she chocked with every breath. “I love you, Honey. I’ll see you soon" the world around her began to fade, darkness encapsulating her into a mournful slumber._

Gasping for air, she startled awake, unholstering her knife that clung to her thigh to any threat lingering by. Her eyes still adjusting to the darkness she made her way out to the culdesac. Stumbling, she made her way over to the defense post where MacCready was standing guard. Taking notice of her he offered his hand, pulling her up and into his chest wrapping his arms around her in warm greeting.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just another nightmare" she whispered into his chest, tightening her grip around him. He planted a kiss atop her head before letting go.

She leaned her back against MacCready, allowing him to embrace her from behind. The cold air blew through her long ash blonde hair, the fresh scent of farmed Mutfruit loomed in the air. She closed her eyes allowing the scent to fill her airways. There was this uneasy calmness that surrounded her; she could almost forget the destruction and dangers around.

Before the war, Sanctuary had been her home; children would run up and down the streets, neighbors would be out mowing their lawns and Nate would be enthusing about the baseball game with his buddies. Codsworth would be in the kitchen putting on a fresh pot of coffee while she laid Shaun down for a nap. But now, the streets were empty scattered with waste and destruction, the lawns dead and overgrown, Nate dead and her son missing. The remanence of an old and tattered away crib was all she had left of Shaun; it was the only reminder of why she was still fighting to stay in this wasteland.

“Aurora” MacCready breathed into her ear, waking her from her thoughts.

He spun her around taunting her with his boyish smile “what" she grunted resting her head against his torso. His muscles contracted underneath her cheek as he let out a shallow laugh. MacCready snatched up her hand, jumping down from the post bringing her down with him.

“Come on. Let’s go" tugging her along they started to run through the main yard, catching stares of the early morning risers. They made their way through the small shops that were built for passing strangers; nearly running into Trashcan Carla and her Brahmin “Ey, watch it” they heard blaring from behind. Carefully making their way across the bridge exiting Sanctuary, he threw her against the bridges end pillar trapping her between his arms.

“Get naked" beckoning a teased smile across his face.

_He is such a dweeb; he wouldn't even know what to do with a woman if the opportunity presented itself;_ this gave her an idea.

Gazing into his deep blues she steadily pushed herself off the pillar, closing the gap between their bodies, her breast pushed against his chest; she could feel his heart racing. Cupping his jaw in one hand and the other grabbing at her zipper, she slowly unzipped her vault suit, exposing her underwear beneath. His eyes falling to her breast, she brought their faces closer together parting her lips to invite his; before anything could happen, she pulled away biting her bottom lip playfully.

“Oh, so that’s how you want to play" a flint of mischief danced in his eyes.

Before she could even react, he picked her up from below her belt carrying her down to the river. Any attempts to jerk herself out of his hold were ineffective “Don’t you dare!” she shrieked “Robert Joseph MacCready! You put me down right now!” he tossed her into the river without a second thought.

Making her way up through the radiated water she reached for MacCready and dragged him in with her; splashing each other with water sending spurts of laughter between the two of them.

“General" a voice called from above; she didn’t even have to look to know that it was Preston.

“Uh oh, it looks like the party pooper is here" MacCready joked; splashing her one more time before she dragged her way over to Preston.

“General” he smiled.

She always enjoyed Preston and commended him for his dedication to the cause of the Minutemen: _Protecting the people in a minute’s notice_. Shortly after saving his people from a group of Raiders and a Deathclaw, he invited her to join the Minutemen. At first, she declined; she needed to find her son but along the way, every settlement she helped she came to see how much the people needed someone or something to look to for hope. She started spreading the message of the Minutemen, rallying several allies behind them; soon they had an army and the people saw her as their leader, even though she did not see it herself.

“Preston, I told you not to call me that. Aurora is just fine"

Resting a hand on her shoulder, his voice soft “Wear the title with pride. You’re the only reason the Minutemen still live on while instilling hope to the Commonwealth”

She reached up to pinch his cheeks “I couldn’t have done it without you, Preston-- Anyways whatcha got for me today?”

“Right. Well, there’s been word of a distress signal near Lexington.”

“Do we know what it’s about?”

“Not yet. Nobody has been able to get close enough to understand the signal without entering into Raider and Feral territory.” Leaving hints at where he was going with this conversation.

“Let me guess. You want me to check it out—you know, I'm fairly certain that’s not how this whole ‘General’ thing is supposed to work.”

“Which is why you inspire people in our communities” budging her in the shoulder playfully.

Rolling her eyes, she patted Preston on the back and headed over to Trashcan Carla. Carla watching her carefully as she approached “You nearly took me down this morning with that boy of yours, MacCready”

“I’m sorry, he took me by surprise too—but I’ll be sure to scold him for you”

“mmm—I don’t like him” Carla folded her arms gazing toward MacCready, who was mimicking Strong’s every move like a childish ogre.

Chuckling she cheerfully mocked “Do you like anyone Carla?”

“Point taken. Anyways, enough gibber jabbing, did you need something?”

Moving in closer to Carla she lowered her voice like she was about to do a drug deal “Yes, I’m gonna need as many Stimpaks you can supply and some 10mm bullets”

“What do I look like to you? A dispensary. You know I don’t carry that stuff”

She knew Carla had a hidden stash for her own protection, and she’s seen her grab from it a few times. If she asked anyone else, they’d charge her an arm and a leg. Turning on the charm, she sweet-talked her way through “Oh, come on, Carla—Don’t go holding back on me now. You know I wouldn’t be asking if I knew you didn’t have anything. I only want to buy from the ones I trust—and that’s you” adding a smile to finish.

“Fine. But this is for your eyes only and if any of these knuckleheads start snooping around, I’ll know who to blame” she pointed suspiciously.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! You’re the best”

Carla looked around before going to the Brahmin’s side, pulling out a key from her bag. She followed as Carla snuck around the yard and then stopping at a large hatch behind a house. _Was this always here_

“Here you go” a chest unlocked to reveal possibly a hundred Stimpaks and ammunition.

She couldn’t keep her mouth from hanging “Holy shit Carla”

“I know. I know. I tend to like junk more, but you never know when you’re gonna get attacked out there. I keep a stash just in case.”

Not knowing what she was walking into, she stocked up on extra ammunition; only carrying 10 Stimpaks and some RadAway. She could hold her own in a fight; it was something her husband taught her with his military experience. They’d go shooting nearly every weekend; he taught her how to hunt and track as well, which came in handy when she was short on supply in the Wasteland. It was something she lacked appreciation for at the time but now it has saved her life countless times.

“Thanks again” she smiled.

\--

The robustious nights that filled the Commonwealth since they’ve arrived had made it extremely difficult to sleep without one eye open. After losing four men within a few months he knew their only fighting chance would be to evacuate the area. The two soldiers that stood by his side were resourceful and strong but he knew with just the three of them they would not be able to hold back the Raiders and Ghouls for much longer; with their supply running low they’d need to leave soon but he would risk losing the Police Station they’ve been able to bunker down in. Supplies running low, they sent out a distress signal to the Brotherhood of Steel; however, the Police Station’s transmitter was damaged and could only broadcast to the nearby area.

Admittedly, he was worried for the safety of his crew but found solace in knowing that should their fates come to an end, they would not go without a fight; they’d die for the Brotherhood and there’s no greater honor than that. Being the Paladin that he was he showed no concern; his soldiers looked up to him and he could not let them know he was losing hope but they knew just as well as he, that they were running out of time.

“Sir, If I may—” a dainty woman cut him out of his cogitation.

“Proceed, Haylen”

“I’ve modified the radio tower on the roof of the police station, but I’m afraid it just isn’t enough—What we need is something that will boost the signal. Rhys and I identified a possible location that may hold a Deep Range Transmitter”

Rhys stood in support “Sir, we can infiltrate the facility, secure the transmitter and bring it back here”

“Negative. We cannot afford to blindly walk into a combat zone with no ammunition and no aid to support the fight. It would be suicide.”

“It would be suicide to stay here” Rhys abruptly countered.

“Rhys, that’s enough. Like it or not we’re staying put. Do I make myself clear?” Rhys always had an edge, but to question his authority was treasonous.

“Yes, Paladin”

“I do not want to hear another word about this subject matter. Right now, we need to focus on securing the Police Station until reinforcements arrive. To do that we will need to be at our best and fully alert. Rhys, Haylen, get some sleep. I’ll keep first watch. Dismissed” with a simple nod and ‘yes, sir’ they made their way to their designated beds.

He sat outside taking in the cold radiated air; the night was unusually still with only two feral ghouls passing by throughout the night, he didn’t bother wasting ammunition on them since they presented no threat. Something was off, he could feel it or maybe he was only tired which caused him to be more paranoid. It was long past due for him to turn in for the night but knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep; every time he closed his eyes he was terrorized with visions of his men dying and constantly being traumatized by the execution of his friend Cutler, done by his very own hand.

From behind the double doors, Rhys stepped out to relieve him of his post. With a nod, the Paladin made his way into the building; when he made it to his bed, he stepped out of his power armor, sinking down into the beaten old mattress. His eye’s heavy, he drifted off into a deep slumber; he was now at the mercy of his own mind.

_Bile and gore stained the walls of the facility. Men, women and children tore limb to limb; their carcasses displayed for all who enter. The smell of rotting flesh overwhelmed his senses, blood and bodies coated the floor. With every step, he could hear bones crushing underneath his power armor. Through his earpiece he heard his Knight say mournfully “T-they’re all dead. I’m sorry sir.” He couldn’t believe it; he had to see it for himself. Making his way up the stairs where his team waited and gathered the dead’s belongings, he noticed there were only five of them—and none of them were Cutler. With some sort of hope, he examined the surrounding areas. Death in every room. The Super Mutants left before they arrived; if he ever saw one of those “things” he’d kill them without a second thought. A large vaulted safe propped open; on the floor laid a Super Mutant, putting it in his crosshairs he yelled for the Mutant to get up but it wouldn’t move. Getting closer he held his rife to the Mutants head. “Get up!” it only moved to face him—starting back at him was the face of his friend—Cutler--Confused he dropped his gun, next to him was a vile of used F.E.V. “My god. What have they done to you?” he didn’t answer. Instead, Cutler picked up his rifle shoving it toward him. “Kill. Me.” Cutler managed to say. He couldn’t kill his best friend, but they made him into one of them and knew it was only a matter of time before Cutler turned aggressive himself, committing the same atrocities they scattered around him. “Kill. Me” Cutler said more aggressively. He held up the gun to Cutlers head and hesitated. “Kill. Me!” Cutler grabbed at the rifle, forcing him to misfire killing his friend. His power armor sprayed in the blood of Cutler. The sound of the gunshot rung in his ear repeatedly – He could see his men making their way towards him. –_

“Paladin!” Haylens voice roared “We’re under attack!”

Promptly he geared up in his power armor, leaving his nightmare at bay for the time being. The morning sun blinding him as they adjusted, ghouls rushed through the barricades from every direction. As he made it outside Rhys was overtaken by a large group; they started to tear at his flesh almost immediately. He and Haylen shot the ghouls off him only to be met with the same demise. With his power armor he was able to overpower most of them, allowing him to take down the ghouls attacking Haylen. They were outnumbered and with one man down they would soon lose fight too. Ghouls soon powered over the Paladin as he began to lose footing, they tore at his rifle and climbed up his suite; a piece of his armor was torn off exposing his shoulder and neck. His hands almost being pinned down he attempted to shake them off; as if in slow motion, he could see one of the ferals spreading their jaw to eat at his exposed neck. This was it.


	2. ArcJet

Blood splattered across his helmet with the sound of a gunshot nearby, killing the feral with a single shot. Then the other ghouls dropped to the ground around him with every bullet. Before he could see who was helping him, another group of ghouls made their way in through the barricade on his left. Quickly he fired round into the creatures; he felt someone flank to his backside, together they took down the remaining ghouls effortlessly. 

“We appreciate the assistance, civilian.” He thanked before turning towards the civilian.

“Not a problem” an overtly feminine voice sounded over his shoulder; his gaze fell on a petite but strong looking women. She was stunning. Her eye’s a light iridescent green that shifted almost grey; her blonde hair twisted into messy bun and when she smiled dimples shaped to her prominent cheekbones. _Who are you?_

Walking up to him slowly with a smile she put out her hand to shake “Aurora Harper, Pest Exterminator at you service. I heard you had a feral problem” she joked. _Great. A mercenary._

Not taking her hand “State your business here, civilian” demanding to know why she was here.

“You first” she crossed her arms causing her cleavage protruding out of her blue suit. He felt a heat flush through him, he may still be recovering from the fight; he made note to have Haylen check his vitals after. On the civilian’s wrist, he saw what looked to be a Pip-Boy, placing it together with the blue suite, she must’ve been a Vault Dweller.

“You’re a vault dweller?” he exclaimed with a pitch of surprise.

A smile formed on her lips, “Yeah, Vault 111”

“Most people wouldn’t admit to such a thing. I appreciate your honesty—If I appear suspicious, it’s because our mission her has been difficult. Since the moment we arrived in the Commonwealth we’ve been constantly under fire” he admitted. He was unsure why he disclosed that information, but she appeared to stand down.

“Who are you guys” she questioned.

“I’m Paladin Danse, Brotherhood of Steel—” gesturing over to his two soldiers he continued “That over there is Scribe Haylen and Knight Rhys” he saw her eyes holding over to Knight Rhys who was gravely wounded.

“Haylen, take Rhys inside and bind his wounds” he ordered. Haylen held him the best she could while dragging him inside. Having killed all of these ghouls and having another skilled gun in front of him he propositioned her “We’re on recon duty, but I’m down a man and our supplies are running low—I’ve been trying to send a distress signal to my superiors, but the signals too weak to reach them—Our target is Arc Jet Systems, it contains the technology that we need” pausing only for a moment to let her understand their situation “So, what do you say? You willing to lend the Brotherhood of Steel a hand?”

Without question she stepped up “No time to waste. Let’s get moving”

He felt a smile form his face “Outstanding”

\--

Of course, she questioned who the _Brotherhood of Steel_ were. But, something inside her drew her to Paladin Danse and felt the need to help him and his people. She wasn’t just going to leave them there to die, but she also was not going to offer them a place to stay in Sanctuary and expose her people to a possible threat. This wouldn’t be the first time she’s aided the “enemy”, she came across an army of Raiders in Nuka-World; granted it wasn’t her greatest moments, but for now she has a standing agreement between the Raiders and the Minutemen that allows them to live in peace.

Together, Paladin Danse and her sprinted their way across the Commonwealth. The sun blared over head with a coming storm in the distance.

“We’ll need to retrieve the Deep Range Transmitter before the storm hits. ArcJet Systems is just past the bridge and up the hill” he stated matter-of-factly.

Focusing on the bridge ahead, she saw a woman being surrounded by a group of Raiders holding her at gun point. Adrenaline kicking in, she drew her 10mm weapon; quickening in pace, she passed Danse.

“Civilian. Fall back” he demanded.

Meeting eyes with the woman as she made her way closer, she could see it was Jennifer, a trader she met in a nearby settlement.

“Aurora!” Jennifer screamed helplessly; the Raiders turned to see her gun pointed directly at their heads. She didn’t shoot, she made the marking of the colorful tribal paint that masked their face; they weren’t just any Raiders, they were clearly members from _The Pack_ in Nuka-World.

_God damnit, Mason._

“Stop.” She commanded, still holding firm to her weapon.

The gang clearly recognized her, dropping their weapons to their waist. Paladin Danse came up behind her raising his rifle; before he could shoot, she threw her hand out over his gun forcing it down aiming the asphalt.

“Go!” she pointed out into the nothingness; following orders, the Raiders ran. “If I see you again, I’ll put a bullet in each of your heads!” she yelled at them.

“Oh, thank you Aurora.” Relieved now, Jennifer darted for her wrapping her arms around her “They came from nowhere and next thing I know I’m being held at gunpoint.”

“You’re safe now. Make your way to Sanctuary and have Curie tend your wounds.”

“Yes, ma’am—or Gen—”

“Aurora is fine” she smiled, cutting Jennifer off still unsure of exposing her identity.

Packing her things, Jennifer set foot to Sanctuary. She couldn’t see Danse’s face underneath his helmet, but she was positive he was staking at her.

“Come on.” she waived her head motioning him to lead the way.

Nearing the entrance, Paladin Danse stepped in front of her

“Stay behind me; don’t rush ahead, we don’t know what are behind these doors.”

Annoyed she slipped in front of him and pushed her way through. “This isn’t my first rodeo, Danse”

She felt him tense up behind her “It’s okay if I call you Danse, right?”

“I prefer to be accompanied by my title, civilian”

“Well then, I prefer to be called Aurora” she pushed further into the building.

A broken and caved in structure encompassed the building; most doors completely sealed shut, only allowing for one clear direction. Robotic parts littered the floor, concluding there was a struggle here before they arrived.

“Looks like we missed the party”

Paladin Danse shook his head “Look at the evidenced, there isn’t a single spec of ammunition casings or drop of blood in sight—these robots were attacked by institute synths”

She’s heard of these “Institute synths” before but never had the opportunity to see one up close. In her travels she’s discovered that many people were frightened of the Institute; they had been responsible for missing children from all around the Commonwealth. It’s possible that they were responsible for Shaun’s disappearance as well. The thought made her stomach drop but motivated her further to keep pushing forward. If the institute were here, she’d be damned if she were going to let them get away.

Entering a larger room, there were two terminals and all the doors were locked shut. Going straight for the terminal, she started hacking the system to override the security doors. It was a nifty little skill she picked up from her time being a lawyer; although not always being legal, she was able to get evidence or leverage against the criminals she helped put away.

“The security doors are locked. See if you can find a way in” Paladin Danse said just as she had unlocked the terminal and opening the security door. A grin spread over her face at her accomplishment but was cut short by blue lasers darting at her.

“Shit” she grunted as a laser skinned her right shoulder.

Paladin Danse returned fire immediately; she bent down behind the desk to take cover and crawled over to the side so she can take aim. These white mannequinlike robots forced their way through _Synths_ she made aim and after a few shots with parts flying off they’d drop. Eventually both her and Paladin Danse killed the remaining synths that were up ahead.

“Institute Synths?” she questioned towards Paladin Danse.

“Affirmative”

The Paladin set foot first through the door and she followed behind.

 _There she is, they rocket that was supposed to help mankind reach mars. The XMB-booster Rocket._ It hung from the ceiling; it was to be a huge step forward for mankind but unfortunately it never got to see the light of day.

“Look at this place. The scribes would have a field day” Paladin Danse looked around astonished at the technology that loomed around in the place.

“The transmitter should be in the control room at the top of the core, but it looks like the elevators are dead. We’ll have to keep heading down for now and find a way to get to the facility’s power back online—There has to be a power backup system somewhere.”

Searching the area, she found a terminal located in the bunker that may allow her to return power to the facility. Paladin Danse waited on the launch pad in case any enemies arrived. This terminal was locked, she attempted to hack the system to no avail.

“We’ve got company” she heard Danse inform her as synths dropped down from nowhere.

Quickly she looked around to see if there was a password lying around, pulling open drawers and sifting through files. Nothing. “Shit” Her eyes locked on a toolbox— _Bingo—_ Taking up a bobby pin and screwdriver she did her best to unlock the box. She looked over to the Paladin to assess the situation, there were at least twenty of those things surrounding him. He was taking heavy fire.

 _Come on._ She was never really any good at lockpicking, and what she did learn, was from her travels with MacCready and Piper. Suddenly, the lock let loose “Yes” grabbing the password she imputed it into the terminal and turned on the power.

“Danse” she gasped. _There’s too many of them_. What was twenty had quickly turned into 50; and they were all targeting the Paladin. Thinking on her feet she jutted forward pressing hard on red button in front of her setting off the rockets launch sequence. Before she could warn Paladin Danse, rays of nuclear fire beamed out the end of the rocket; disintegrating everything in its path. Once the beam dissolved, she ran into the launching area, heat lurking everywhere around her. The synths were nothing but dust, in the corner she spotted Paladin Danse hunched over in his Power Armor hardly moving.

She ran up to Danse “Oh my god! Are you okay?” she went to rip off his helmet; immediately scorching her hands “Fuck! You’re hot—Oh god, you’re so fucking hot!” she grunted through her teeth.

A sound came from within his suite that surprised her _Did he just laugh?_

Slowly standing to his feet; gruff and raspy he informed her “Got—Cooked by those flames—but, thanks to my power armor I’m still in one piece”

After securing the Deep Range Transmitter from the control room they made their way back to the police station just in time before the sky was filled with green radiated air and acid rain. The success of their mission short-lived when Scribe Haylen alarmed the Paladin that Knight Rhys was gravely ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I changed up a few things but I'm gonna try and stick to the story a little towards the beginning. Hope you enjoy :)


	3. Knight in Trouble

“Sir, his wounds are more serious than we had initially thought. I’ve administered 4 doses of Stimpak, and his condition still worsens by the hour. I’ve attempted to provide him with some RadAway but he vomits it back up” Haylen offered for a rundown while they made their way in. Lying on a table, Knight Rhys was extremely pale, his breathing hoarse; his eye sockets deepened. He was withering away right in front of them.  
“He’s infected” she alerted, pacing over to the Knights side. Undressing his wounds, it revealed green webbed out vain coming from the laceration in his lower abdomen.   
“We need to act quickly” She asserted the others.  
Barking orders she asked Haylen to gather as many Rad-X and RadAway as possible and sending Paladin Danse for Stimpaks and Med-X. Handing her some Rad-X, she poured the pills onto the table crushing them with the knife she kept attached to her thigh; grabbing the Stimpaks from Danse she popped off the tube and dropped the crushed particles into the vial, giving it a good shake before dipping the needle into Rhys’s open wound.  
“This is going to help stop the infection from spreading—You have to inject it into the bloodstream otherwise it won’t be effective. When you were bit the virus became part of your system, it’s why ghoul’s tern feral. Eventually it takes over your entire body. By administering Rad-X it’ll stop the infection from spreading and then we’ll be able to go in with some RadAway remove any lingering radiation but you still wont be in the clear—if even a hint of radiation reaches your body it’ll only continue the spread turning you feral” she informed the Knight, panic struck his face “Luckily for you I have an ointment that seals in the medicine. It’ll be painful but worth it.” She made her way over to her pack and grabbed the container she kept the solvent in. She grabbed his hand before lathering the ointment in and around his wound; his body thrashing back in immense pain, crushing her hand underneath his but slowly let off as he passed out.  
Sauntering her way over to Paladin Danse “We’ll need to keep an eye on him throughout the night. With the storm overhead it may risk his recovery. As long as he’s kept on small doses of Rad-X then he should be fine. If he becomes feverish, the Med-X should help but we’ll need to put some more of the ointment on.” Seeing the concern in his eyes she rested her hand on his metal shoulder “He’s going to be fine”  
“Thank you, civilian. You’ve done some outstanding work here today. I’d like to compensate you for your assistance today.” He handed over a modified laser rifle that mirrored his own.  
“Thanks, I appreciate it”  
“I want to also make you a proposal. We had a lot thrown at us today; without you I am uncertain if we would have been able to complete our mission. You kept your cool and handled it like a soldier. There’s no doubt in my mind that you’ve got what it takes to be a soldier with the Brotherhood. So what do you say, will you join the Brotherhood of Steel in cleansing the Commonwealth?” He propositioned.   
Already being factioned to the Minutemen and Raiders of Nuka-World she was unsure of her decision, but she also saw today that the Brotherhood appeared to be after the same target she was, the Institute. She needed to do everything she could to find Shaun; she didn’t even have a lead. She could only recall the nuclear bomb hitting the Commonwealth and then waking up in the vault where she apparently stayed frozen for over two-hundred years only to find her husband, Nate, with a bullet in his head and Shaun missing.  
“I’ll do it”  
“I’ll debrief you of our mission here in the morning while Haylen puts together the antenna. For now, you should get some rest. I’ll watch over Knight Rhys. There’s only 3 beds but you can sleep on mine for now”  
“Yes, sir” she smiled at the sound of her saying those words. Nate would never believe this. General of an army and soldier of the Commonwealth. She didn’t even believe it herself I wonder if he’d be proud. She’s done some very questionable things since arriving to this new world just to survive. She’s undoubtedly a different person than he had known her to be. Would he still love me if he were still alive? Would he hate me for losing Shaun? Dread seeped in as she reluctantly crossed her way to the mattress. Having not slept well the previous night, she dozed off at once.  
Scientist watched her, strapping her down to a metal chair in the center of an empty boxed in cage. Her hands and feet were latched behind her against the chair as she struggled. The lab coated people just observed talking amongst themselves and writing notes. “Allow entry for subject H71” a voice spoke over the intercom. The door of the cage opened and walked in a thin but muscular man. It was Nate. He smiled then looked towards the scientist behind the glass wall “It’s okay. I trust her”. The latches on her hands and feet let loose.   
“Nate!” She gasped running into his arms.  
“Hey, honey”  
She held him tight not wanting to let go but also wanting to take in his face once more. Letti ng him go she took a step back; looking deeply into his eyes. Tears rushed down her face as he cupped it in his hands.  
“It’s okay. I’m here.” He comforted.  
“Nate, Shaun’s missing”  
“I know, I know. Which is why I need you to tell me where he is”  
Pulling from his hand she stared at him confused; he just smiled “It’s okay, you can tell me”  
“I don’t understand”  
He took a step towards her “Tell me where our son is, Aurora”  
She stepped back at his advance “I don’t know”  
“How do you not remember” He raised his voice  
“Nate stop. You’re scaring me!”  
“Where is my son” He lunged forward at her, choking her. Everything went dark.  
She sat up choking for air; once she stabilized her breathing, she looked around in the lightly lit room. It was 4:01 AM. Scribe Haylen and Knight Rhys were still out, Paladin Danse stood by the terminal up front. Has he been awake this whole time? She pushed herself off the bed, stepping her way over to the Paladin.  
“Hey”  
“Morning, Soldier”  
“Have you slept at all” clearly not by the bags underneath his eyes and tired expression. He just shook his head.  
“Go get some sleep. I’ll watch over Rhys.”   
He picked himself up and headed to bed. She was shocked to see him get out of his power armor So there is a man under there she had accidently been staring and met his dark browns sending a flush through her body. He was built well, even under the thick orange uniform of his she could make out almost every muscle.  
Embarrassed, she made her way over to Knight Rhys to check on his condition. Rhys was still sleeping gently; his breathing appeared to turn back to normal and the color in his skin pinkened. She lifted the bandages, no green veins. The infection looked to be gone, but that didn’t mean it was gone completely. Not being able to determine when the infection started to spread in the first place and how quickly, she’d have to feel around the area for any warm or dense spots.  
She grabbed some Med-X and Stimpaks just in case; turning around she saw the Knight had awoken.  
“Good Morning, sleepyhead”  
He grunted rolling his eyes. Okay, cranky head  
He sat up slowly meeting her eyes “What’s your game” he asked accusingly.  
“Excuse, me” her pitch twisted, thrown off by his aggression.  
“You come here guns blazing; without question you offer to help not knowing who we are or what we do. I can usually size people up at a glance, but you—you’re different. And it’s bugging the heck out of me” he narrowed her eyes on her “so I’ll ask again, what’s your game”  
Taking a moment to respond she went with the truth “I heard a distress signal. When I came to investigate, I saw the ferals everywhere and wanted to help. No body deserves to die that way.” Seeing that he didn’t seem convinced she continued “You’re right, I didn’t know who you guys were. At first, I was only going to assist with the mission. Danse told me about your guy’s mission for the institute. My son, he’s been kidnapped, and I think the institute may have something to do with it.”  
Rhys’s face softened lightly after hearing about her son “Well as far as reasons go, that’s a pretty good one. Look, I’m going to cut you some slack because Danse trusts you. But if you step out of line and put any of my brothers or sisters in danger, I’ll make sure you regret it” his expression hardened again.  
“You know, a simple ‘Thank you for saving my life’ would’ve been just fine” she smirked “Now lay back down” she pushed him down; he let our a small groan, his pain pleased her a little after his attitude.   
“I need to check to make sure the infection hasn’t gone anywhere else”  
Annoyed he sighed “Whatever”   
It took nearly everything she had to not just stick her fingers in his wound and twist Ungrateful asshole. With the tips of her fingers she gradually traced his abdomen; around his wound it still was slightly inflamed, she grabbed the Stimpak infused Med-X and administered it into the warm area. She started back on the left side of his chest; moving her hand down his pec and over his heart, down his abs just above the wound. She tugged at his uniform slightly pulling it down, he grabbed at her arm staring at her intently. Without a word, she continued trailing her hand lightly over his pelvis area; her hands running through his dark “Happy Trail”. His muscles tensed underneath her  
“Does that hurt?” she looked to him, but he said nothing, he just stared at the wall. She ran her hands back in case she missed something. His muscles still tense, he’s breathing heavy. She couldn’t feel anything, it was possible that it spread deep into his tissue but that wasn’t the case. His uniform billowed with his very noticeable erection. Stopping her hand, her heart began to race. Oh. She almost forgot what it looked like to see a man erect. It had been a while since she’d been with anybody; technically over two-hundred years. A heat filled at her core God it’s been so long. She felt herself bite down on her lip. Just a few inches away and she could have the Knight in her hands. Everybody was still asleep. Nobody would have to know. She felt her nipples harden underneath her white tank top. Rhys shifted his hips towards her, letting a muffled moan, her eyes flickered to his as he watched her breast swell. She didn’t realize how much she missed sex; she’d been so focused on everyone else that she never stopped to think about herself, she hadn’t even touched herself.   
His eyes pleaded with hers, she slowly slid her hand underneath the belt of his suit and underneath is underwear. Rhys’s hips arched with anticipation; she began to outline her finger around his hardened cock only teasing him more. She smiled at his aggravation “Do you want me to suck your cock, Knight” and in a heavy breath he moaned as she grabbed onto his thick erection.  
“Hey, you’re up” a sweet voice came from behind. Quickly she removed her hand from underneath the knight’s belt; Rhys shot up as well to trying to hide his member.   
Darting in front of Haylen “He’s still going to need some rest. I had to dose him up with some Med-X so he’s a bit out of it right now.” She lied.  
“Oh, okay” Haylen said suspiciously but then walked away.  
She turned to Rhys “We shouldn’t—”  
He cut in before she could finish “We didn’t do anything. Whatever you think just happened. Didn’t”   
“Okay—I still need to finish the exam”  
“Make it quick” and she did just that. There didn’t appear to be any signs of infection. She awkwardly made her way over to Danse, he was still sleeping, but she needed to head back to Sanctuary. Kneeling down she touched his shoulder.  
“They’re all dead” he said under his breath. What has this man been through. Knowing full well that may be a sign of PTSD, she didn’t bother trying to wake him again, being that he was a soldier she could only imagine the possibilities of what could happen waking a traumatized soldier. She made her way over to Scribe Haylen who was working on attaching the transmitter to the antenna   
“Hey—um—I’m gonna head out. I’ll be back but I have some business to take care of. I tried to wake Danse but he didn’t budge.”  
She nodded but then she shot out “Is something going on between you and Rhys?”  
“What, no!” she defended, knowing full well Haylen had practically walked in on her about to jerk him off “What would make you say that”  
“Nothing, I guess” pausing the Scribe took a breath “Rhys would never let me touch him like how you did—” Wait, did she see “even when I wrapped his bandages he still flinched at my touch; but with you it’s like he trusts you. Then this morning, when you were looking him over—he couldn’t even look at me” Haylen looked at the ground.  
She figured there was something going on between Haylen and Rhys; but it was obvious that nothing has happened yet between them. “Oh, honey. He likes you, that’s why. Even a blind man could see that” She lifted Haylens chin “You make him nervous. He’s probably worried you don’t see him the same way”  
“When I first joined up—Rhys is the one who sponsored me. He took me under his wing, showed me the ropes. I thought there was a little more between us, so I asked him if he cared about me that way—He told me the Brotherhood of Steel was all that he cared about, and there was no room for anything else in his life” Haylen sighed.  
“Asshole” she sneered.  
“What?”  
“Rhys, he’s an asshole. He likes you and if he’s too dumb to see it then he doesn’t deserve your attention. Word of advise—this goes for anyone—if someone cares for you they’ll make time for you—it doesn’t matter who they are, they can make room for you if you really matter to them. Stop pining for his attention and make him grab yours.”  
“Uh—thanks, Harper”   
Leaving the compounds of the Police Station she made her way to Sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is so annoying....with that being said, I wanted to have a little fun with him ;)


	4. "Friends"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the writing up a bit. I hope you like it :)

\--

His head was throbbing but at least he couldn’t remember any nightmares that filled his sleep. He needed to brief the new initiate; slowly getting up he entered into his power armor walking towards the main room. Knight Rhys was no longer on the table but sitting down at the terminal by the door. _Terrific. I need to commend Initiate Harper for her dedicated hard work._ To the right, Scribe Haylen was working away at the Deep Range Transmitter. _Another outstanding job._ A little sloppy but outstanding, nonetheless. In just one day a complete stranger was able to aid an outnumbering fight with the feral ghouls, infiltrate ArcJet and securing the transmitter, lastly, saving Knight Rhys. _She was impressive_ to say the least. He knew that Elder Maxon would be proud to have her in his ranks; she has shown herself capable of handling her own, this will certainly aid her in rising ranks swiftly.

“Sir, Harper left early this morning—” his heart sank a little but slightly irritated but Haylen continued “she said she would be right back, she had some business to take care of”

“I knew she wouldn’t last a day. Good riddance” Rhys piped from the side

Just as he was about to reprimand him, Haylen snapped back “Rhys, she just saved your life. She saved all of our life’s. Show her some respect—She’ll be back” taken aback from Haylens small outburst, Rhys was silent. He wondered if something happened between the two of them.

“Where are we at with the transmitter” he quired while examining her work.

“Almost complete, sir. We should be live soon”

“Excellent work, Scribe”

\--

“Blue! What the hell” Piper threw her hands up marching her way, she didn’t say anything. “Next time you went out, you said you were gonna take me. How else am I supposed to wright a story about the Sexy and Sweet: Commonwealths Unexpected Hero”?

“Is that the headline?”

“Eh, it’s a work in progress—but that’s not the point” Piper said raising a finger to her chest.

Taking Pipers finger, she placed it down at her side “If it makes you feel better. I didn’t take anyone”

“It doesn’t—well maybe a little. Fine, it does. But that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook. You still owe me a story Aurora Harper”

“Fine, fine. Tonight, over a drink.”

Piper just crossed her arms, smirking “Oh, this is gonna be a good one”

“I never said that” She stuck out her tongue.

\--

Later that night, Aurora found herself staring aimlessly at the stars, taken aback from the sight. Before the war, there was so much smog and lights that the beauty of the sky was drowned out. _I wish Nate were here_ he’d be holding her, planting soft kisses on her neck; he’d tell her how much he loved her and how beautiful she was. She could feel the lump in her throat building while tears dared meet her eyes. _Why me? Why did I survive?_ Her mind flashed the memories of all the bodies that remained in that vault _They’re all dead._ The image of Nates dead body haunted her thoughts. Her pulse began to quicken, she could feel her airways closing off, her muscles tensing.

“Hey, Blue. Sorry it took so long, I got caught up on some old file’s Nick gave me” Piper paused before continuing with a hint of concern “Blue, you okay? You’re not looking too hot”

Anxiety taking over, her hands began to shake; knowing it would only worry Piper even more, she attempted to conceal her wavering hands between her thighs. “Yeah, I’m fine…just a little tired, I guess.”

“The interview can wait, I’m here for you.” Piper reached out to pull one of Aurora’s hands into her own. Against her will, she felt tears stream down her face “I’m sorry” she laughed, unsuccessfully wiping away her tears.

Piper threw down her notebook bringing Aurora into a tight hug “Oh, Blue, don’t be sorry. I could never imagine what you’ve been going through. You’ve been so strong, for all of us. It’s okay to cry” and as if she just needed permission, she unfolded in front of her “he’s dead, Piper. They’re all dead! And I survived….and for what?! Why am I so special? Or this a punishment... I just don’t know anymore….” Her whole body began to tremble; everyone around her stared .

“Hey! Mind your own damn business, will ya?” Piper scorned the onlookers almost comically, bringing a small smile to Aurora. Piper released her from the hug “You have done more than anyone could’ve imagined, Aurora. I know things are shitty right now and it’s hard to see it, but you’ve helped change so many life’s; hell, you’ve changed mine in more ways than you can ever know….who knows where I would’ve been, or what I would be doing right now if it weren’t for you. I had almost given up on believing there could ever be any good in this world…then you came. I guess what I’m trying to say is, that you’re here for a reason; whatever that reason may be, it’s a good one.”

Although it was well intentioned, it brought her no comfort. Embarrassed at her outburst and not wanting to burden her any longer, Aurora smiled reassuring Piper that she was okay, but Piper knew better; to avoid any further embarrassment, she interjected with the first thing that came to mind.

“I almost slept with a man!” _Did I just really say that? Of all the things I could’ve said…I went with that. Not, “Oh, I saved a group of soldiers from being torn alive” or “I joined the Brotherhood of Steel”_ definitely not what she was hoping would come out but it caught Piper off guard.

“Wait, really?” Piper sounded confused.

“Do me ears hear that right? Our girl here has found her a man to bed” Aurora turned to see Cait walking up to them, suddenly feeling herself flush _Was I that loud?_

“Well…. No. It was an accident” fumbling her words, she attempted to clarify “Nothing ended up happening. I guess I didn’t almost sleep with him, but I guess—” he cheeks flushed tato red “almost jerked him off” she whispered towards the girls.

“I have to hear this” Piper leaned in for more, while Cait just busted laughing “Oh! Me wee virgin heart, ya _almost_ wanked a lass off” she started to pound on the bar table trying to catch her breath.

Aurora joined in the laughter seeing the irony in telling one of the most sexual beings here of her _almost_ indecency. “It’s gets worse…” she bit back a laugh “he was dying. I-I was tending to him and then he just—” before she could finish Piper had spit out whatever she was drinking while Cait gripped at the bar trying to control her laughter.

“Oh you were _tending_ to him alright” Piper roared with laughter now.

Seeing the people, she cared about so carefree and filled with laughter warmed her heart, relieving her of her sorrow temporarily.

“There’s more”

“Oy, me heart can’t take it.” Cait gasped at her side.

“There’s a girl there who has a massive crush on him…and—she walked in on us”

They both fell silent and then something broke, including Aurora together they were all hysterical. As the night went on, Cait continued with stories of her many conquests; in comparison Aurora felt a little better about her little mishap this morning, but she still felt a twinge of guilt. The bar shut down for the night at 1am, they all said their goodnight as the turned in. But Aurora didn’t head home, her house was just a empty reminder of what her life used to be like and the people she’s lost.

Wandering into the night, she stopped just before the guard post where MacCready was stationed. She hadn’t seen him all day, her heart raced with anticipation of seeing his smile. Feeling a bit mischievous, Aurora quietly stocked behind the post; hearing him pace back and forward, she leapt out from the shadows slamming her feet onto the ground.

“General?” he raised an eyebrow to her.

She let out a chuckle “Sorry Preston, I thought you were someone else”

“Ah, MacCready. He should be sleeping, we switched shifts for the week” he informed her. “It’s nice to see you back, General. I hope to get a report soon, but it can wait, you look like you could use some sleep yourself.”

Crawling up the ladder she leaned herself against the wall “I’m fine”

For a moment there was just silence between them, Preston kept his gaze out over the border into the darkness. Without looking her way, his voice lowered sincerely “I heard about what happened tonight” he paused, taking in a deep breath, he focused in on her “Aurora…you can’t change what happened and you can’t go blaming yourself. Despite your obstacles, you’ve been a pinnacle of hope for these people and I could not be prouder of you. I’ve told you before, if it weren’t for you, I don’t think I’d be here right now and for that I owe you my life.” She felt the lump in her throat build again but didn’t say anything, “if there is anything, anything at all that I can do to help, you let me know.”

Smiling, Aurora leaned in and planted a soft kiss to his cheek “thanks, Preston” she managed. Making her way down she walked back into the darkness of Sanctuary. Still not wanting to go home she made her way over to a dimly lit yellow house, the men liked to call it their “Man Cave”. Quietly entering, she found Sturges fiddling with some wires; taking notice of her, he stood up and greeted her with a hug.

“Why welcome back. Haven’t seen ya in hot minutes. Preston’s always sending you off.”

“I was just checking to see how you guys were doing” knowing full well, that was a lie.

“That’d be nice, if it wasn’t so late…Your boy is in the second room on the left” he pointed her down the hall.

Sheepishly smiling, Aurora made her way down the hall, she’d never actually been to MacCready’s room before, he had always hung out at her place. She was lucky and unlucky enough to keep her home to herself; it allowed for more privacy, not that they ever did anything. If there wasn’t enough talk already about MacCready and her, there definitely would be now.

Cracking open the door, she saw him peacefully sleeping, a smile lined her face. She didn’t want to wake him, but she also didn’t want to be alone tonight. Closing the door behind her, Aurora removed her boots, placing them by the door. If she weren’t so stealthy, he’d probably have awaken by now. With the hot nights she stripped down to her just her panties and a tank top. In their travels to together, MacCready had already seen her several times like this, so it should be too awkward, but then again, they’ve never shared a bed before.

MacCready laid against the wall, only the moonlight providing her guidance to his bed, there was just enough room for her. Aurora gently sat herself down, being sure to not stir him from his sleep, she laid herself down feeling the warmth that emanated from his skin. He was shirtless, she knew he was toned but didn’t realize how fit he was, every muscle defining under blue illuminance of the moon. Curious, she traced her finger across his defined abs and to his chest, lightly brushing his body hair through her fingers as she made her way up. Stopping on his collar bone she could see his blue eyes staring at her intently.

Her face flushed; embarrassment filled her body “Sorry”

A small chuckle met her ears, lightening the mood “I knew you couldn’t live without me” giggling at his smug expression she brought him into her embrace.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you over here before. What time is it?” He looked outside, still dark, shifting to look behind he saw her clothes neatly packed together.

His eyes widened “Are you naked?” throwing the blanket back, he looked almost disappointed to see her clothed. Aurora teasingly hit him in the chest “No, silly”

Temporary silence saturated the air before Aurora asked nervously “can I sleep here with you?”

Caught off guard, he stuttered “Uh, Y-y-yeah. T-that’s fine” It was cute when he stuttered, sucking in her lip she stifled a laugh “Hey, shut up. Leave me alone”

Playfully, she mocked “O-okay”

“Get to bed you doofus” MacCready shoved her face down into the pillow drowning out her laugh.

After a few moments, MacCready adjusted himself closer to the wall, providing her more room, too much room. She wanted to be close to him, feel his warmth. Turning to her side she pulled his body to hers, wrapping herself around him. His body tensed underneath of her but didn’t say anything.

Several minutes passed by, and with every one of them her mind wouldn’t allow her to sleep, threatening a nightmare.

Undure if MacCready was still awake she whispered into the gloom of the night. “Does it ever go away?”

“What go away” he questioned

Her voice scarce “the pain” a tear rolled down her face and onto his shoulder. He twisted to face her, she looked away trying to blink away the building fluid in her eyes. “I see him in my dreams every night. He’s always there. Always disappointed.”

Taking Aurora into his arms, was all she needed to release her wave of emotion. She sobbed into his chest as he held her closer to him. After what seemed like forever she was able to calm herself down. He wiped his thumb across her cheek, removing any left over tears from he; his voice mournfully low “No. It doesn’t”

Realizing she dropped her baggage on MacCready, opening his wounds too, she attempted to shift the mood “That’s comforting” unsuccessfully in her attempt, he provided an empty chuckle.

“It’s been eight years since I lost my wife, Lucy” a crack in his voice carried “and only 4 months since I lost Duncan…and it still feels like yesterday.” Seeing the pain in his eyes, Aurora brushed her thumb along his jawline “Time helps numb it, but it’s always there. I’ve been fortunate enough to have amazing people in my life –” he pulled her chin up, offering her a smile “to help me through everything…I’m not sure if I’ll ever be able to fully move on but knowing at least I’m not alone, helps.”

His word brought her some comfort, she knew she had friends that cared for her deeply and whenever she was with them, everything seemed to be okay again. Her mind wondered to Nate, the love of her life. The love she lost, would she ever be able to feel that again?

“Have you ever found love…. since Lucy?”

MacCready shifted under her weight, clearly uncomfortable with the question.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to brin—”

Cutting her off, he answered “I’m not sure—“he paused to look at her, with an expression she couldn’t place “I’m not sure if I could…I've been with plenty of women but I haven’t tried loving one yet. Lucy was the love of my life and now with Duncan gone, I’m not sure if I could even be able to handle a relationship. At least… not for a long time”

“Did you feel guilty” imagines of the previous morning flashed her memory.

“Being with other women? Yeah, but I realized that Lucy would’ve wanted me to be happy or at least try” MacCready paused staring deeply into her eyes. She felt her pulse quicken at his sudden closeness; hesitant, he moved in closer, only inches away from her face; his gaze flickered to her lips and back at her.

“Aurora, I-“not finishing his sentence he planted a deep and yearning kiss to her lips, sending a heat through her body. A moaned escaped under their pressed lips. Exploring his body, she slowly felt her way down every crevasse of his muscles, just stopping before his drawstring. She moistened with every kiss and movement of his body against hers. She wanted him. She needed him. Resting herself on his lap Aurora wrapped her legs around his waste pulling him into her center, a bolt shot threw her body against his already hard state.

“Fu—” MacCready grunted. Grabbing at her waist, he thrusted himself against her causing Aurora to throw her head back as she let out a soft cry in pleasure. She grabbed at his neck pulling him into her, smacking her lips against his, panting between every kiss she swayed her hips in hard circular motions against his throbbing erection.

“I want you” she whispered against his ear. Without warning, he grabbed her waist, stopping her movements. His face fell meeting her eyes.

“Mac—” his lips lowered heavy onto hers before she could ask what was wrong.

“Aurora—” he breathed breaking their kiss, “We can’t…I can’t” as if he was ashamed he looked to the floor “You’re too fragile, right now. You’re still grieving. I’m sorry.”

It was as if the weight of a ton of bricks fell on her, trapping herself underneath her own self-doubt. Swallowing back tears, she attempted to mask her emotions by taking a light-hearted jab “Fragile? Ha! I could kick your ass any day MacCready”

He said nothing, he just stared, to what she could only make out to be pity. The world around her closed around her, silence, emptiness, a sudden loneliness encapsulated her as she stared down at the man in her arms. “Right” she smiled, climbing off him she grabbed her clothes.

“Aurora...”

She paused, only to offer him a comforting smile and had wanted to say it was fine, but she couldn’t find the energy for the simple lie.

Buttoning her pants, she made her way out to the hall and passing through the living area; Sturges laid on the couch, sleeping peacefully. Careful to not wake him she silently crept her way around him and left. The warm fresh air did nothing to ease her desolation, she could hear her every breath. And her every. Damn. Heartbeat. Her skin tingled as she sank within herself, _I can’t do this. I can’t do this anymore_

Unarmed and with no protection she sauntered her way out of Sanctuary, crossing the bridge and into the dimly lit night fall, with no destination.


	5. Maybe there is a heart?

His mind drifted back to the perplexing initiate, she seemed to have filled his thoughts as of late. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something different about her, recalling his memory to the standoff just under the bridge against the unusual Raiders. The way she charged directly into danger _Reckless,_ but the way the scumbags looked at her was as if they knew her. She didn’t kill them; she spared their life’s _Foolishly compassionate._

A screech broke him of his thought, a ghoul charged him, he raised is rifle and took it out “Target removed”. Danse, did a quick scope of the area before resting propping himself against the wall of the station.

Non-acidic rain fell from the sky, the ambiance of the drops hitting his armor drew him back to his thoughts. The merchant, she almost called her something, _Jen--_ , maybe it was her real name _Jenny, Jennifer?_ It didn’t matter. The way the merchant hugged her, it was strange, familiar or not most people strayed away from such contact. He imagined her wrapping her arms around him, the warmth of her body, her supple fingers twisting through his hair, her breast pushed against his chest. _Damn._ His suit tightened around his growing arousal. He’s never met such a woman to do this to him, a woman he just met. _Who was she?_ His head started to pound, he would need to inform Knight-Captain Cade of these headaches, it made it difficult to get any sleep and he was sure his lack of sleep was causing him to lose concentration and letting his mind wander to her.

“Sir” Haylen chimed from behind “the Deep Range Transmitter has been secured into the antenna. Waiting on your permission to broadcast”

“Go ahead”

Nodding she turned toward the door, stopping before entering “Sir, permission to speak freely—”

“Granted”

Stepping down to him, she stared at him sternly “I know we don’t know Initiate Harper, or her intentions with the Brotherhood, but I’m glad that you brought her on. I think she’ll make a great extension to our team.” She paused, hesitantly continuing “she’ll come back. I know it.”

Not sure how to respond he just nodded, it’s apparent that Harper had made an impact on Haylen as well. In the uneasy silence he instructed the Scribe to get back to work. By morning, their message would have relayed the Prydwen and he was sure Elder Maxon would be eager to learn of their discoveries her in the Commonwealth, and Harper.

Danse stood guard throughout the night, killing a few trespassing ghouls, the sun reflected through the clouded sky. His eyes heavy, he felt himself drifting off but shook himself awake. Footsteps approached the complex; he raised his rife toward the sound and around the barrier came a familiar face, sending Dance’s heart racing, a smile traced her face her dimples meeting at the edge, her hair messily put in a bun. He’ll need to have her correct that.

Walking closer, he could see she had been injured as she limped blood streaming from her upper thigh, arm and shoulder; wrapped in makeshift bandages from her tank top that now cropped just below her breast. She wore no armor; he couldn’t even see a weapon on her. Distressed at the sight of her, Danse quickly made his way to her side.

“Hey, handsome. Wanna give a girl a hand?” she said gesturing toward her injured leg. Danse lifted her smoothly into his arm drawing her into his armored chest. “This works too” she laughed, he felt her grab at his helmet, twisting and unbuckling it off, a heat burned in his face as he met her light green eyes, they were so dilated he worried she was in shock “That’s better. Now at least I can see my knight in shining armor—I mean, Paladin in shining armor” she weakly saluted him. She looked tired and frail in his arms, he wondered what she had been doing in the short amount of time she was gone. Entering the Police Station, he placed her on the table, drawing the attention of Scribe Haylen and Knight Rhys; both rushing to Harper’s side.

“Haylen, she’s bleeding profusely out of her leg. Take a look and see if we can get it patched up” He ordered.

Haylen peeled away at her bandages, blood spewed from her leg, “Harper! What happened”

“Ah, it’s not too bad”

Rhys huddled to the side of the initiate taking a better look at the gash “Christ! What the hell did you do?”

An uneasiness washed over his body as he thought of the possibility of watching her bleed out if they couldn’t control the bleeding. When he went to look at her, she had already been staring his way, sensing his distress she offered her hand to his armor and mimic the word _I’m fine._

Attempting to understand the wound he asked, +“How long has it been bleeding like this?”

Harper threw back her head in a silent pain, aggravating Danse at Haylen’s disregard for the Initiates state.

“Not sure. Maybe forty minutes ago? 

Suspicious Rhys integrated her “You would’ve lost too much blood. How did you not pass out”?

“Mmmm—” she pointed to her dilated pupils. _Jet._

“Do you think you can patch her up, Haylen?

“Yes, sir”

Haylen turned back to Harper, “We’re going to need to remove your pants” He and Rhys made brief eye contact, unsure if they should leave.

“Oh, is that so, Haylen…no dinner and movie? I guess I can make an exception for you” Harper teased, causing Haylen to flush. _Can this woman not take anything seriously?_ He needed to remind himself that he was her commanding officer and he couldn’t let Harper off the hook for her disrespect, injured or not.

“Initiate, the Brotherhood has no place for your sexual innuendos. You will learn to respect yourself and fellow soldiers. Is that understood?”

“You know, Paladin. They have a certain word for what you are…Co—Ahh!” Haylen had attempted to loosen the material fused into Harpers wound. Danse reached for Haylens arm, preventing her from hurting her further.

“Sir?” Haylen questioned looking directly at him.

“Be careful”

“We’re gonna have to rip off your pants”

With a sigh, Harper leaned herself up “Do it” she had turned herself toward Rhys, leaning into him and interlocking her arms with his folded ones. Rhys stiffened, shocked at her movement. Danse was suddenly alert to Rhys every movement and how he touched her, the Knight brought her into almost a hug, rubbing his thumb down her shoulder just above her wound. Had something happened between them?

“Alright, get ready”

“5…4…3…2”

\--

Aurora muffled her scream into Rhys’s shoulder, she felt his hold tighten around her. Her leg throbbed with pain, she was almost afraid look, worried her skin had been completely ripped off. Nervous, she softly murmured into Rhys’s ear “Is it still there?”

He tilted his head down to her in confusion “What”

Understanding how ridiculous her question, “My skin?” chuckling painfully. He felt him titter at her dry humor. As much of an asshole Rhys was, he felt comforting in this moment. Lifting her head slightly, she peaked at him, he stared attentively at Scribe Haylen tending to her wound then moving to meet her gaze but quickly looked away when they met. He held her tighter with every quiver of pain, with Jet in her system, Haylen hadn’t provided her any Med-X to relieve any of the pain, afraid it would send her into an overdose. Haylen was removing small shreds of linen from her wound, shaking from the pain, Rhys started rubbing aggressively down her arm possibly trying to comfort or distract her the pain.

Having finished, Haylen stared between Aurora and Rhys holding each other still. She knew it was wrong, given that she also knew how Haylen felt about him, but Aurora didn’t want to let him go, wanting to hold him a little longer. She had nearly got herself killed because of her loneliness; she knew it was stupid. It was pathetic. She was pathetic. A depression brewed within, she burrowed her face into Rhys’s shoulder, taking in his warmth for comfort, his strong arms wrapping her to him.

“Uh—” Haylen cleared her throat, suspicion in her voice “Let’s get those other cuts of yours”

Facing Haylen she smiled “I don’t think I’ve ever said this…but, babe, I think you wore me out.” Aurora enjoyed messing with Haylen.

Almost forgetting Danse was there, she saw him shift at the corner of her eye. Aurora threw up her hands, letting go of Rhys, in defense before Danse could say anything. “I know, I know.”

“Thanks, Haylen” She couldn’t make out his expression, but she could see that something was bothering Danse, “you should get some rest. Like last time, you may use my bed.” She looked at the mattress, longing for it, she hadn’t slept in over twenty-four hours, but looking at Danse, he appeared to need more rest than she did.

“Sir, you haven’t slept all night. If I can, I’d like to offer Harper my bed.” Rhys interjected, shocking Aurora, and apparently the others, at his offer. _There is a heart_

Danse clearly didn’t like the offer.

“Paladin, Rhys is right. You look like shit, a handsome shit. But shit nonetheless.”

“I didn't say that"

Deadpan, Danse just nodded, feeling some guilt for not accepting his offer she grasped his armored hand into hers, pulling in closer; reaching from the brim of his armor where he’d attach his helmet, she tugged him closer to her. Brushing her lips against the stubble of his jaw with a soft peck “Thanks for the lift earlier” a grin cornered his face just before he turned off to bed.

Ready for sleep herself, Aurora threw her leg over the table hopping down, sending a sharp pain through her body, knees buckling underneath of her. Rhys and Haylen had caught her on both sides before she hit the floor. Not having the strength, she just rested limply in their grip, but both made no attempt to lift her. Looking up, she saw the tension building between the Knight and Scribe, “get a room" breaking Rhys and Haylens gaze, both blushed furiously, awkwardly lifting Aurora to her feet.

Rhys wrapped an arm around her bare waist, holding her up while they made their way to his mattress. A cool breeze touched her skin as they passed the desk fan, being made aware of her nakedness. Luckily, the soldiers didn’t seem to mind; but she was curious what Haylen was thinking with Rhys being so attentive to Aurora. Gently, Rhys lowered her down and for a flicker of a moment she swore she saw compassion in his eyes, dissolving as he released her.

As if he needed to save face, Rhys aggressively threw his blanket at her and snapped “I don’t want to see a single drop of blood anywhere. If you need something. Don’t.”

_What was that about?_

Haylen kneeled down, placing a orange BOS uniform by the mattress “You can barrow my spare uniform, I’ll be in a few hours when my shift is up to check on you” just before she left Haylen turned “And Harper—if you need anything, just let me know”

The Jet had completely worn off, Aurora could feel everything as she tossed and turned, making it almost impossible for her to sleep. But it couldn’t keep her nightmares away forever

_She sat alone at a picnic table; the place was quite; tweets of birds harmonized in the distance. When she looked up, she saw MacCready’s smile coming her way, her heart warmed. Oh, how she’d melt at the sight of him. He pulled out a white box with a pink bow on top placing it in front of her._

_“What’s this?”_

_MacCready sat next to her, kissing her just below the eye “It’s a surprise” he whispered into her ear, sending chills through her body. A hand came from behind her, gripping at her shoulder._

_“Hi, honey” Nate said in his usual way, sitting down on her other side._

_“Nate!” she threw her hands around him, something in her made her feel like she’d never see Nate again. He chuckled at her enthusiasm, Aurora grabbed at his face forcing her lips to his for a long and passionate kiss._

_“Oh, so we’re starting early” MacCready’s hand cupped her breast from behind as he planted kisses along her neck, a small whimper escaped her against Nate’s mouth. Pushing her back into MacCready’s body, Nate spread her legs while MacCready pulled up her dress._

_“God, you’re so beautiful” he slowly ran his tongue on the inners of her thigh stopping just before her sex. Aurora hiked her hips in retaliation. “No, no. Not just yet. There’ll be more after the party” Nate removed himself and pointed to a group of people making their way down to the picnic table. Macready planted one last kiss to her neck before letting her go as well._

_Piper, Strong, Curie, Nick, Codsworth, Preston, John and Cait…. all of her friends gathered around the picnic. She was nervous if they had seen what MacCready and Nate were doing to her, but neither of them said anything. In fact, none of them said anything at all; they all were eerily quiet as they placed another white box down, but this one had a blue bow around it._

_“What is this all for?”_

_“This is for you, babe” MacCready smiled, placing his hand on her now swollen stomach. Was she pregnant? She couldn’t remember when this happened, but she seemed to accept it. Aurora looked to Nate, Is this Nate’s child? But she could also remember being with MacCready…. Nothing made any sense._

_“Go ahead, Honey. Open one up, I’m dying to know what we’ll be having” Nate encouraged, while interlocking fingers with MacCready’s. She remembered then that they’ve been in a three-way relationship for a while now; not sure who father was, but it didn’t matter. This was their gender reveal. It was as if everything unraveled itself becoming clearer by the moment. She must’ve hit her head…now come to think of it, she did. Just yesterday, which is explained her amnesia._

_Looking at the two presents in front of her, she brought the blue ribbon close to her. Shaun would love having a baby brother. Loosening the bow, she opened the box and looked in…it was empty, but that meant she was having a baby girl. Excited she tore off the pink ribbon throwing the lid to the ground, caught of guard she just stared into the box, confused. Inside, was a stack of plates and silverware._

_“I don’t understand”_

_Someone grabbed her from behind, slicing her stomach open; she fell to the ground, gripping at her guts that were now splayed over the ground. Nate knelt next to her sawing at her insides, taking a moment to wipe the sweat from his forehead, he smeared her blood over his face._

_“I always wanted a girl” He said before continuing to cut into her. Completely shocked, she couldn’t say anything, the sound of a baby crying broke her trance._

_“Let her go! She’s just a baby! --- How could you? That’s our baby”_

_“What should we call her?” MacCready came from behind._

_“What should we call her?” Nate looked to her, then to MacCready._

_“What about…Aurora?”_

_What was going on? It didn’t matter how loud she screamed or how much blood she lost; nothing ever made it stop._

_“Note, Please! Put her down. That’s my baby” She sobbed; her body shook as shock set in._

_In one last attempt to save her baby, she swung hitting Nate straight across the face;_ her wrist throbbed in pain as she woke, panicked. Rhys curled onto the floor, clutching at his bloodied nose, forgetting about her leg she bolted to his side.

“My God, I’m so sorry” grabbing at the blanket she held it to his nose, he flinched at the gentle pressure. Had her nightmare’s really gotten that bad? _He’s bleeding because of you. It doesn’t matter where I go, I do nothing but hurt people._ Seeing the blood drip down his face, guilt started to take over, she felt her lip quiver. _Stop._ Aurora, needed to keep it together, if anything he should be the one upset, not her; she just broke the poor man’s nose. Her mind went a thousand miles an hour, trying to come up with an excuse, falling short, only to be distracted by Rhys’s sudden action. He took her jaw into his palm, dragging his thumb across her lips, his sharp hazel eyes following his own movement.

“Whose Nate?” he now looked at her, unfazed by his busted nose.

The question completely took her by surprise, she didn’t want to answer; they just met and she didn’t want to open up those can of worms just yet, he already knew about her husband being shot and son possibly kidnapped and that was enough.

“So much for not a drop of blood, huh?” she attempted to stir the conversation, but he wouldn’t let up.

“Whose Nate?”

A tear left her eye, _Fuck. Stop. Who said you could cry?_ She held her breath, keeping her tears at bay. She didn’t respond. He grabbed her wrist that held the blanket to his nose, pulling it down so she could see his face completely; unlike his normal bleak and aggravated look, it was soft and brooding, she looked away.

Hesitating on the next question he asked, “Did he…hurt you?”

“What? No!” she sighed, after a long pause she proceeded to divulge his curiosity “He’s my husband or was.”

She half expected him to apologize for asking, or even pity her like everyone else but instead he just nodded and turned away. It was like a release washed over her body, not having do explain every painful detail and explaining her lack of memory of the situation. Aurora wanted to say something, but what was there to say?

Taking notice to the dimly lit room, she wandered how long she had been out. Without a care, Rhys stripped down in front of her down to just his boxers, he definitely had some meat to his bone, but he was strong. Her eyes wandered down his body, stopping at his ass, she was pretty sure his ass was thicker than hers, and having been blessed with an ass herself, that was saying something.

“Move” he said curtly, placing himself down on the mattress almost pushing her off. _Asshole._

Not moving she instead inquired _“Where’s Danse and Haylen?”_

“Patrolling, and tinkering”

If Danse was awake and Haylen was back to work, she must’ve been out for a while. She must’ve really needed it. Aurora could still feel Rhys working to find a comfortable position

“Can you stop moving?”

“Well maybe if you’d move, then I could sleep”

“You offered your bed. Plus, I’m crippled, moving won’t come easy”

She looked down at Rhys, the skin around his nose already bruising. She did that. He must’ve sensed her staring at him because he opened his eyes and tight-lipped “Can you stop staring and go somewhere else” Even though he was being an ass, she still felt guilty.

Brushing a finger across his cheek, she apologized regretfully “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you---thanks for letting me stay here” she bent over him, placing a kiss to where her thumb caressed. Scooting off the mattress she crawled her way to the foot of the bed and grabbed the BOS uniform Haylen left for her.

“You won’t last a week” she heard Rhys say from behind. Any guilt or compassion vanishing under the guise of vexation.

“What’s your problem?”

“My problem is you.” He shot, sitting up “you come in here pretending to help—”

“We already went over this” she interrupted, slipping up her now uniform. Being bigger than Haylen it hugged at her every curve, unable to zip it completely, her cleavage compressed against the fabric. “How do I look” she awkwardly spun on her one good leg; the Knight’s breath hiked up, stopping to observed her.

Not commenting her furrowed his brows and glared her down before continuing “Then drop the dead husband and missing son act.”

Raw anger shot through her as she dug her claws in the window seal behind her, imagining it was his neck. Aurora refused to give him that satisfaction of seeing her riled up, and so she bit her tongue; stepping through the pain, not allowing a limp to be noticed she made her way over to Rhys, bending into her knees to match his level, she lowered her voice, being sure to stare through him and not at him “I never asked you to believe me, Knight. But if you didn’t trust me, you’d think you’d watch your tone” releasing the short knife hidden under her Pip-Boy she held it to the Knights throat “I could’ve let you die, you know” in a power move, Rhys jammed his thumb in her wounded thigh, stone face she only let out a slight grunt. A hint of what she thought was fear grimaced his face, she enjoyed this, a little more than she liked to admit. A heat sored through her body as she pressed the knife into his neck, teasing a smile as she leaned in only inches from his face “I could kill you right where you lay…Knight” letting off, she trailed the knife from his throat to him pecks and down to his boxers, is erection full mass. Aurora swelled seeing at the sight of him, she hated him in this moment, but she wanted nothing more than to fuck him.

“Oh you naughty boy” she bit down on her lip, pulling down his boxers abruptly, Rhys grabbed her wrist as Aurora neared his member with her knife. With her free hand she wrapped it around his neck, squeezing hard enough to block his airways, he immediately let go and went to her hand and his throat.

“That’s not how this is going to work, Rhys.” She whispered into his ear biting at his lobe, a moan escaped beneath her grip “You’ll do as I say, is that understood?” the Knight just nodded, releasing her grip he choked for air. Now under her control, she ordered him to lean back as she climbed on top of him, grabbing his cock between her hands, average in size but girthy.

Studying his form, she slowly lowered herself, cocking her head to the side sliding her tongue against his hardened shaft, rewarding her a low breathy groan. Kissing small circles against his member, Aurora grabbed at his tip, flicking a thumb at the fold of his most sensitive area forcing the Knight to writhe under her touch. Her lips met his tip, lingering only for a moment, seeping hot wet saliva down his thick cock before taking in his length, a heavy moan echoed the room with every pass as she pushed him in deeper; eventually sucking in his full length.

“Fuck” he breathed, thrusting himself into her warm mouth.

He twitched underneath of her; there was no way she was going to allow him to cum that fast. With one last suck she let him loose again, leaving Rhys panting for more, arousing Aurora even further. Staring at the Knight, she slowly touched the outlines of her body, making her way towards her zipper gradually pulling it down revealing her soft, plump, teardrop shaped breasts.

Circulating and tugging at her exposed nipples, Aurora threw back her head as a surge of pleasure pulsed through her body. Rhys coiled underneath of her with her every moan.

“Do you like that, Knight?” she groaned into her own self-pleasure.

He just nodded, “Do you want to fuck me, Knight” Aurora whispered as she brought one hand down her body, underneath her jumpsuit and to her slick, wet pussy. Rhys groaned at the sight of her, taking himself into his hand making subtle strokes.

“I’m so wet” she cried as she slid a finger into her slit “Fuck, I’m so tight, Rhys” Aurora bit down on her lip while she forced another finger; rocking against herself harder as Rhys quickened his pace around his own arousal.

“Kiss me” she breathed, feeling herself tighten.

He pulled her against him, smacking their lips together, their kiss was animalistic and instinctual. He bit at her neck, she curled her finger inside her, bucking in response. Rhys moved to her tits, sucking and pulling at them, whimpering at the sensation it brought her.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful” he moaned against her, almost causing her to stop, flashing memories of her and Nate from her dream earlier. She slapped him across the face then grabbed him by the throat with just enough pressure to not choke him “Fuck you” she threw him against the mattress, mounting him underneath of her as she grinded her clothed clit against his hard cock. After a few hard thrusts, he came onto his stomach hiking his hip into her as she was overcome by her own pulsating orgasm.

Panting, she rolled off of him, taking in a small laugh, the leaned to face him “You should really get some sleep now…you look like shit” Rhys actually chuckled. Zipping herself up she grabbed the crop to she was wearing off the ground and chucked it to him so he could clean himself up. Just as they finished cleaning up, the door opened _Shit_

\------------------


	6. That Was Close

“What the hell is going on”

His eyes fell to the beaten and bruised Knight lying down, then back to the Initiate. The two soldiers looked between each other not saying anything. Frustration grew with every passing silence,

“Knight Rhys, care to explain your bruises?”

Before Rhys could respond, Harper intervened “Paladin Danse” she smiled, hobbling her way over to him, then balancing herself against him but only for support. He noticed her cleavage protruding out of the tight jumpsuit, a wave of heat flustered his body. He must be getting sick. Facing the initiate, Harper continued “Rhys and I were practicing hands on combat when he failed to dodge an attack” she paused taking a look back at the Knight “I may have broken his nose”

Something didn’t sound right, since the Brotherhood looked down on hand to hand combat; Rhys of all of them would be against partaking in anything that went against the Brotherhood way. He looked back to Rhys and then Harper, taking note as well to the bruising on her neck _Did he strangle her?_

“Knight is this true?”

Rhys got up from his position folding his arms “No, sir” Danse raised a brow, sending a questioning look to the unfazed initiate. “Harper had fallen from her injury, when I went to help her, she tried getting up at the same time. Breaking my nose in the process”

Harper huffed “My story was better”

“As if you could get the drop on me, Initiate” Rhys countered.

“Please, you let a ghoul get the drop on you”

“Says, the cripple who had a random Mirelurk attack her out of nowhere. Which, by the way, I don’t believe either”

It was like watching children bicker, he couldn’t let it continue any further, “Enough”

Both soldiers snapped their attention back to Danse, “Rhys, have Haylen take a look at your injury. Harper, we still have some things we need to discuss”

“Yes, Sir” Rhys headed down the hall towards Haylen, leaving him and Harper at the base of the room. He felt fingers clutch to his metal ones, pulling him down the main hall

“Come on, I need some fresh air.” She limped pulling him behind her out of the station.

She inhaled a deep breath of _fresh_ air before sighing “It’s not like it used to be…there’s a certain thickness about it. I guess it’s the radiation, but I also suppose you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference being that you grew up in it.”

Not understanding what she had meant, Danse didn’t say anything. Harper reached up untying her hair from the mess of a bun she kept it at, the blonde pieces flowed to her side just above the small of her back curling at the ends; she arched her back stretching, his mouth went dry, focusing on how it the curvatures of her body, she was absolutely stunning. He followed his gaze up to her mouth, she was smiling, always smiling, her dimples creased just below her freckled cheeks. He could get lost at the mere sight of her.

“Danse?”

He snapped his attention back to what she way saying

“You okay?”

“Never better” he mustered, feeling the blood rush to his face, embarrassed by his thoughts.

“Thought I lost you there for a sec” She patted to the back of his armor “so what was it like?”

“What like?”

Harper chuckled, “Growing up, silly. What was it like for you growing up”?

Images of Cutler and him flashed through his mind, paining him having to think about what he had to do. The question was too personal for him to share, he quickly changed topic.

“Initiate, we haven’t had the chance to discuss your role here in the Brotherhood. Your eagerness to join has not gone unnoticed, in fact it’s been greatly appreciated.” He paused, looking directly into her lightened green eyes, “You’re aware that the Brotherhood seeks to demolish the Institute, but we also seek to understand the nature of technology. It’s power. It’s meaning to us as humans. And we fight to secure that power from those who would abuse it.” 

Harper pondered for a moment before responding “This is just fancy way of saying you’re looting everything you can get your hands on”

“Looting, implies that we are attempting to benefit ourselves. That couldn’t be further from the truth” he snapped, forcing her into a melodic laugh.

“Calm down, I was only kidding…well, kind of” she teased “In all seriousness, I can get behind that. Before the war, it seemed like everyone was trying to develop the next best thing, a new advancement in technology. _Who had the best rockets? Who had the best robots? Hell, who had the most advanced humans._ It was one big pissing contest” she swallowed turning a pained face to the ground “and it cost millions of life’s”

“Before the war?”

“Yeah, my husband would always go on these tirades about how the government was going too far with technology. I knew he was only worried about the future Shaun would be growing up in, I always thought he was being ridiculous…but seeing it now—“her voice cracked “I guess he was right.”

This was all new information to him, information he couldn’t wrap his head around. _Before the war? Husband? Shaun?_

“Excuse me if I overstep, but I guess I don’t understand, I thought you were a Vault Dweller?” his stomach turned at the idea “Are you a ghoul?”

A burst of laughter left her cackling against his armor, catching her breath she looked at him innocently “You are something else, Paladin”

“I am a Vault Dweller, but I am also from before the war. We were put in these cyro pods…I don’t remember much after that” she spoke slowly with a hint of sadness lingering “I only remember waking up two-hundred years later, plus ten if you ask Codsworth, but…I was alone….everyone was dead” tears produced in her eyes, Danse placed a hand to her shoulder “My husband’s dead. My baby boy, missing—my only lead being the whispers of the Institute kidnapping children” clearing her throat she pushed back the tears straightening her shoulders.

“Harper…I had no idea” she interrupted him placing a hand to his, taking the hint he changed subject.

“We received communication that the Prydwen should be arriving in a couple days” Danse took a moment to bask in the idea of one of the largest, best equipped warships coming to field in their operation “in a couple days’ time we’ll have a major offensive towards the institute.”

“Sounds like fun” Harper leaned against him chuckling, “You think Elder Maxon likes the slutty Brotherhood of Steel look or should I change?”

“I-uh” he flushed.

“You’re too easy” she teased.

The red light flashed over her Pip-Boy signaling a settlement was in distress and needed help; however, Aurora made no attempts to make her way over, seeing that it had been signaling from Sanctuary. No doubt, Preston’s doing; she had left without warning and they would be worried given the state she left in. Aurora wondered what was going through their minds, she knew they deserved an explanation, but she didn’t have one. How do you tell the people you love that you’re suffocating in this world? How do you tell the people that love you the most that you just want to die?

She still had a duty to herself and the people of the Commonwealth before she could leave this world; Aurora needed to find a way to protect the people from the Institute and build a community they could rely on should things go bad but most importantly she needed to discover what truly happened with Shaun.

A sound blared from outside “People of the Commonwealth, do not interfere. Our intentions are peaceful. We are the Brotherhood of Steel”

She shot up from where she sat and went outside to see a massive aircraft and several vetibirds soaring the sky. Suddenly, her stomach dropped with the uncertainty of what the Brotherhood might actually bring to the Commonwealth. She could only hope they could bring peace and provide more hope to the settlements.

“The calvary has arrived” Paladin Danse said enthusiastically, standing next to her and looking to the sky.

Just in that moment, several settlements sent out a distress signal. _Shit._ In due time, she’d need to hold a meeting at the castle with the settlement representatives to discuss the Brotherhood’s arrival; something she dreaded. Why they looked up to her was still beyond her.

Two vetibirds landed, soldiers rushed out and canvassed the area.

“Paladin Danse” a small woman made her way over to them, side eyeing Aurora before coming to a halt, “Knight Sergeant Hall, the Brotherhood would like to thank you and your team for your service down here. My team and I will temporarily be relieving you as Elder Maxson wishes to debrief you and your team as soon as possible”

“Understood. Ad Victorium” Danse raised a first to his chest in salute, the Knight Sergeant mirrored him before about facing.

Danse faced himself toward Aurora, “You ready, soldier?”

“If I say no…. does that change anything?” she joked.

“No”

Climbing into the Vertibird they set off to the Prydwen, it had been a long time since she’d been in an aircraft. As they lifted higher into the sky, Aurora could see the full destruction that had taken place after the war, her stomach twisted at the sight; she had to look away.

“The Commonwealth looks different from up here, doesn’t it?” Danse spoke looking out, she didn’t say anything. “It never ceases to amaze me how drastically your perception of the battlefield changes from the air. We’re going to need that edge when we take on the Institute”

Aurora stared at Danse, he was strong and tactical and always looking out for his soldiers and yet she knew he struggled with some skeletons; she admired his dedication and will, wondering how he did it. He caught her gaze and she just smiled with a hint of blush filling her cheeks.

When they finally landed, she hopped out onto the deck following behind Paladin Danse where they were greeted by the captain of the ship who introduced himself as Lancer Captain Kells. The man eyed her suspiciously, not speaking to her until Paladin Danse disappeared into the ship.

“So, you’re the one Paladin Danse has taken under his wing…You don’t look much like soldier to me” Kells narrowed his gaze in on her.

 _What is that supposed to mean?_ As usual, she combated discomfort with sarcasm “Oh, is it the outfit?” Aurora did a quick spin, “Trust me it’s a lot better than what I had.” Danse had forced her to switch out of her skimpy jumpsuit into a more presentable oversized suite.

“Joke all you want but if Paladin Danse hadn’t stepped up and vouched for you, we wouldn’t even be having this conversation. I’ve read Paladin Danse’s reports; he seems to think you’ll make a fine addition to the Brotherhood. You may expect an endorsement like that to grant you a great deal of latitude with us but let me make one thing clear. The Brotherhood of Steel has traveled to the Commonwealth with a specific goal in mind, as the Captain of this vessel, I won’t allow anyone to jeopardize our mission…no matter how valuable they think they are. Understood?”

She really didn’t like his tone or his insinuation, but she was in no position to be making enemies, “I believe Elder Maxon is waiting to see me, Sir”

“Do I need to make myself clearer, soldier?”

Gritting her teeth, she nodded her head “Understood”

“Dismissed”

Before turning to leave she cocked a half smile at the Captain, _Cocky bastard._

She made her way to the command deck where the Elder was holding a meeting. Confidently she made herself center of the group directly in front of the “infamous” Elder Maxson, his icy blue eyes only held for a moment as she settled herself at ease. His voice was deep, masculine, strong…his very presence enforced a natural impetus aura about him…it had intimidated Aurora. But she stood firm, eyeing the elder has he slowly paced the floor grazing over each of their faces as he spoke, ““This campaign will be costly, and many lives will be lost. But in the end, we will be saving humankind from its worst enemy…itself. Ad Victoriam!”

“Ad Victoriam” _To victory,_ she liked that.

Aurora hadn’t even realized the other soldiers had cleared out, leaving only the Elder and herself. Elder Maxson didn’t move, standing a few feet her, unblinking and stony faced he glared at her; sending a shiver down her spine. _Stay Calm._

“Aurora. Aurora Harper" she stuck out her hand, he didn’t move, leaving her hanging. Awkwardly chuckling she shook her own hand _Why? I don’t know._ “You must be Elder Maxson. Danse told me abo-"

“Paladin Danse.” He corrected callously.

Before she could register her own words, she piped, “Great another one with a stick up their ass"

She wanted to throw her hands over her mouth, not meaning to think aloud but instead she straightened herself out almost daring him to say something. The Elder only narrowed his eyes, as if he could see her soul. The room around them felt like it was closing in on them. Why was he being such an ass?

Sarcastically, she teased, “You keep scowling like that, you’re gonna get wrinkles”

She could swear she saw his lips twitch underneath his beard, but it was too quick to tell.

“Despite your lack of discipline, Paladin Danse still feels you’d be a great asset to the Brotherhood. Seeing as he is one of my most respected field officers you couldn’t have gotten a better recommendation” he paused “Therefore, from this moment forward, I'm granting you the rank of Knight"

She grinned, having been officially knighted, she queried “Where do I pick up my sword"

Maxson disregarded her taunt and continued “Take some time to familiarize yourself with the ship, and then meet me on the Flight Deck for your mission”

A mission already? She just got on board, Danse was right, Elder Maxson had a plan and had intended to see to it quickly.

“Yes, Sir" she saluted him, just as she would with the Minutemen, although it was unintentional it appeared to leave a sour taste in Maxson’s mouth as his face scrunched together into a deeper scowl.

Taking her leave, she quickly made her way down into the main deck, soldiers crowded the area, every one of them walking with purpose and duty. Aurora could see Danse up ahead talking to a couple of young boys, they seemed to be admiring Danse’s Power Armor. The Paladin smiled at the young soldiers, clearly happy to show off his upgraded gear. Her heart warmed at the sight, Aurora could remember giving a lecture to a bunch of college student, eager to stand past the bar, they all stared at her as if she was a hero. Danse noticed her, brimming a small smile her way; he breath caught at the flutter in her chest. _No. Stop._ She knew exactly what that meant, Danse was impressive and far beyond handsome but she couldn’t…not only because he was her commanding officer and fraternization was not allowed but because she still wasn’t comfortable with the idea of being with anyone…and Danse was not a man you one and done with…or maybe he was? _Stop._ Aurora shook her head trying to brush off her thoughts as she approached; Danse sent the boys away.

“Maxson…excuse me…Elder Maxson" she emphasized _Elder_ “he wants me to familiarize myself with the ship before assigning me a mission" she rolled her eyes, just thinking of the Elder.

“What’s his deal anyways?”

“Elder Maxson?”

“Yeah"

Danse straightened himself out before answering, “he's like that with everyone. It’s nothing personal. Elder Maxson is what every soldier hopes to become--”

“What? A hard ass?” She interrupted.

Danse clearly did appreciate her forwardness, “Elder Maxson should be treated with the upmost respect; he has sacrificed almost everything in his dedication to the brotherhood and you’ll do best to learn that, Knight.”

“Speaking of Elder Maxson you should finish your assignment, soldier. It’s best to not keep him waiting" Danse shifted slightly between his feet “would you like me to accompany you?” A blush threatened her cheeks.

“No take some time, enjoy yourself while you can"

__________

“Holy, mother of Jesus" Harper muttered under her breath as she laid eyes on the massive Behemoth. Danse didn’t understand her Pre-War references often, but he could see the astonishment in her eyes.

“What the f-udge is that"

He stared down at the mutants and Behemoth below, “These monstrosities are just another example of man blindly taking a step forward only to wind up stumbling two steps back.”

Harper only shrugged taking the minigun aiming it at the creatures below, she let lose several rounds into the Behemoth before the beast toppled over. The action made him proud, “Outstanding work, Knight”

She turned to give him a wink, grinning as she did. His heart skipped. What was that? He’d almost forgot, he needed to check in with Knight-Captain Cade for his odd symptoms as of late. Focusing back on the targets ahead, he dropped several charging Super Mutants; Harper kept at the minigun, leaving a bloodbath in its wake. Danse hopped out of the Vertibird as it landed, Harper follow suit and he kept harper behind him as they scoped out the area for any remaining Mutants.

“Areas clear. We’ll need to secure the building. Stay behind me, we have no idea what will be behind those doors” Danse quietly made his way up to the building, Harper chuckle behind him. Why was she laughing at a time like this?

“You do realize, I could hear you from a mile away, right?” He hadn’t realized how loud his armor was until she pointed it out. “They would’ve attacked by now if there were any in there” Harper reached for the door when danse heard what sounded like a rocket loading into a weapon. Danse tackled Harper to the ground, almost crushing her under his power armor. Damn that woman. In the same moment, Harper sat up pulling at his armored chest and pointing her weapon behind him. Three shots sounded; the ground shook underneath the Super Mutants fall. Harper rested her head into the nook of his neck, the warmth of her breath sent a chill through his body, “Sorry, Danse” she whispered. His heart raced at the sudden closeness of the Knight. He needed to stay focused. Now was not the time to let his mind wonder.

He wanted to be mad, he should have been mad, she nearly got both of them killed; but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He stood up quickly, lending Harper a hand and pulling her up; both gripping at their weapons they made their way into the building. He heard Harper gag in the corner to the smell of rotting flesh that surrounded them, the scene was familiar…too familiar. Danse’s ears began to ring and a sharp pain filled his head as memories of Cutler speared through his mind, an anger bellowed in his chest. Blood and caresses scattered the floor, the sound of bones crunching underneath his suit.

A silhouette shifted in the corner of his eye, Danse readied his rife when the Mutants appeared. Shot after shot they dropped, the anger grew as he was reminded of Cutler, the way his body dropped after being forced to kill him; he imagined those things hold Cutler down and injecting him. Disgusting. Vile. They need to die, all of them. He convinced himself it was for humanity, for the Brotherhood but Danse knew it was revenge, but he could never admit to such low self-control. They were surrounded by dead Mutants, yet he wasted ammo into their corpses.

“Danse" a soft voice spoke. Suddenly he was looking at Cutler; he begged him to kill him, he was already dead in front of him, but he could still hear his pleas _“Kill. Me.”_ He continued to shoot at his body, the cries for his demise wouldn’t stop, they continued to echo in Danse’s ears with every shot.

A cold hand touched his face, startling him out of his trance, light greens stared back into his. Harper cupped his cheek, worry or maybe even fear stretched over her face. “Danse, you okay?”

His breath was labored, sweat drenched over his body. What just happened? He scanned the area, Mutants piled the floor around him. Did he do that? “Come on, we still need to find the nukes" She pulled away from him, wiping the sweat from his brow before standing.

He nodded without saying a word. Had he lost his mind, _what the hell just happened back there. Get a hold of yourself damnit._ Harper didn’t say anything to him on the way down. She probably thought he was incompetent, insane…she wouldn’t be wrong. He was not fit for duty like this, Danse knew it was only a matter of time before he got himself or his team killed.

Harper exited first, her stealth was impressive, Danse could close his eyes and it’d be as if she was never there. At least he knew he could rely on his new recruit to handle herself, if need be.

Harper waved her hand for him to follow, quietly they made it down the stairs, nothing in sight. Harper stiffened as a groggy mutant hound started to wake up, his first instinct was to push her behind him but instead the Knight held up her hand signaling for him to not move. The hound lazily walked over to his water bowl which was only a few feet from where they stood. Danse gripped at his rife, Harper put down hers. _Is this woman mad?_

“Hey boy" the mutant hound looked toward the Knight, it growled and arched back for a howl. But before it could alert the others, Harper put out hand towards the creature “its alright, we’re friendly" it patted its way over to the Knight carefully. Danse stiffened, ready to blow its brains out should it try anything. The hound rested its head against her palm and started licking. _What the hell?_ He had never seen anyone subdue a mutant before, she twisted to look at him with a sheepish smile.

Danse hated that. It should be killed; it was an abomination. What the hell was she thinking? There was no time to question the Knight; a deep broken voice came from just beyond the room, “Getting hungry…” Harper and him both shot a look at the door entrance, then the sound of footsteps came from down the hall as well. Harper patted the hound, Danse stepped over the kneeling Knight. She had refused to wear the Power Armor Ingram had left for her, she still only wore a BOS uniform, hardly any protection; Danse aimed his weapon with the approaching footsteps. “Huh? WHO’S THERE?”

Two mutants rounded the corner, in direct fire of Danse’s gun. Rage built again; the ringing grew in his ear and as he felt himself lose himself, he hesitated. A shotgun went off, skimming Harper’s arm; she twisted around him taking the two Mutants down, a rocket launched at them from their other side before they had time to react. His breath caught, bracing for impact but luckily it missed. It had sent metal and wood flying everywhere, Harper whimpered as a piece impaled her right shoulder. Danse went to dart over to her when another nuke, once again missing but this time it hit close enough to send Harper flying into the wall and Danse sliding against the ground. _Damn._ Just one good shot and they’d be in the clear, the Mutant had already began loading another nuke.

“Stop!” Harper yelled. The mutant looked confused and lowered the launcher slightly, Danse took this opportunity to unload his weapon into it, killing it. The hound ran up to Harper, nudging her where she sat. His heart dropped seeing Harper bloodied, she wiped her forehead smearing the it over her face. He wanted to check on her but needed to ensure the building’s security. He made his way down the hall scouting each room, he located the nukes and set back to Harper. The Knight attempted to stand but fell immediately, “mind giving a girl a hand" without hesitation Danse lifted her out of the debris, she cried out as he lifted her. Her leg was definitely broken but she chuckled “you know, I haven’t been injured this much since Nuka World.”

It was his fault; he should have been paying attention; Danse knew these things had Nukes and still was careless. He was responsible for the Knight and let her down. Setting her down he grabbed her pack, he pulled out a couple stimpaks and injected it into her leg. `The large splint in her shoulder pierced all the way through, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. As if she could hear his thoughts, the knight brushed her thumb across the stubble on his face “This isn’t your fault, Danse.” He shook his head, not knowing what to say…it was his fault. Had he not hesitated on the first two then they probably would have seen the rocket. Still brushing his jaw line, Harper pulled him to meet her eyes “Hey, talk to me. What’s going on in there”

Danse shifted himself out of her hold, clearing his throat “We should get you back up to the Prydwen. Knight-Captain Cade will patch you up" he stood lifting her with him.

“Danse"

“Once you’re clear, Elder Maxson will probably want to speak with you--"

“Danse" Harper said more firmly. He looked down only for a second to acknowledge her. He didn’t want to talk about it, she was his subordinate, he needed to act like it…no matter unfit he was for it. The damn hound followed almost tripping Danse a few times.

“That _thing_ needs to be put down" he sneered.

“He's not hurting nobody. He doesn’t know no better" she stared down at the mutant dog and back to Danse.

He scoffed “that _thing_ would tear you apart and do it with no mercy. I’ve seen what these Mutants can do up close. I’d have it exterminated. You and Scribe Neriah would probably get along very well; she’d too show this abomination mercy.”

“Absolutely not. He’s mine, I already have someone in mind that would take care of him" she narrowed her eyes.

He let out a laugh, “and who exactly are you gifting a _Mutant_ hound to? Anybody in their right mind would kill that thing on sight" He imagined Harper showing up to some poor civilians’ doorstep and giving them this green monster.

She hit the back of his head gently, he raised a brow to her “Are you poking fun at me, Paladin” Danse couldn’t help but smile. Even injured and in pain she knew how to amuse him; guilt flushed over him again as he stared down at the Knight.

He placed Harper into the Vertibird, she winced as Danse removed his arms from underneath. The hound jumped in startling the pilot, before the soldier could grab at his weapon, Harper yelled out to stop. The soldier looked to him confused.

“That thing is not coming with us, Knight”

“Luckily, it’s not up to you, Paladin.” She squinted at him, a grin forming “I believe Elder Maxson has the final say. Plus, Scribe Neriah may actually be interested in a live Mutant Hound…temporarily at least, until I can get back to—” She looked down, not finishing her sentence.

Danse rolled his eyes, waving for the soldier manning the aircraft to take flight. As they took off, Harper smiled down on her newfound pet, scratching just behind its ear. Just looking at it, made Danse angry; he knew Elder Maxson would not like having that thing aboard his ship.

When they entered onto the flight deck, the caught a few stares as Danse carried the Knight to the medical ward with her mutt not far behind. The soldiers guarding the entrance were hesitant before letting them through but with enough charm Harper had convinced them it was safe.

“What do we have here?” Knight Captain Cade queried as Danse rested Harper down onto the bed.

“Long time, no see, Knight. I can see you’re going to he a handful, aren’t you?" Knight Captain joked.

She chuckled looking at Danse, “Not as long as I have this hunk of a man over here. Saved my ass a few times back there" he felt blood rush to his cheeks, Danse cleared his throat. 

A familiar voice growled from behind, “Why the hell is this atrocity aboard my ship” Danse turned from the Knight to see Elder Maxson beaming between the both of them. Danse knew they were in trouble, he never should have let that thing enter even when Harper had convinced the other soldiers that it was safe but the way she looked at him had only made him give in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit to upload, work had picked up and had taken a lot of my time. But things should be back to normal. I'll try to upload weekly or maybe bi-weekly. :)


	7. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short little chapter but we're getting there. I'm kind of making up as I go, so I'm interested to see where this takes us.

“I can explain”

Maxson shot her a deadly look, “We came across him down at Fort Strong….” Aurora paused, trying to find an excuse but with no luck “Just look at him, he wouldn’t hurt a fly” a stream of drool dripped down the hounds mouth and onto the Elders boots. _That would happen_. She bit her lip, attempting to suppress a laugh but she was quickly distracted by the sudden sharp pain forcing her to let out a whimper as Cade tugged at the wood logged in shoulder. Both Maxson and Danse quickly scolded Cade with a disapproving scowl.

“It’s fine” Aurora said gritting her teeth, the Knight-Captain apologized and turned to grab some Med-X to help with the pain. She continued, “I promise he won’t hurt nobody. I have someone that would be happy to house him, he’ll be out of your hair in no time” Cade snapped her leg back in place and she nearly screamed, clutching the nearest thing to her “Fff-uuh"

Cade chuckled a little, “I would give you more Med-X but I’ve administered enough. Too much more and it might start harming you more than helping you.”

Aurora removed her grip from the pillow she nearly tore in half and breathlessly nodded, “It’s okay, Cade—I mean Knight…Knight-Captain” she looked up to Elder Maxson; he still held a cold gaze centered at her.

“Anyways, the pup is staying” her tone more demanding than anticipated, Aurora held her breath, knowing full well she probably made it worse. She always had a habit of not accepting things she didn’t agree with; Nate loved that about her. There was never a trial or even a discount she couldn’t sway her way.

The elder glowered between her and the dog, “Paladin Danse, get this mutt out of here and take it to Scribe Neriah for further inspection. It will remain there until Knight Harper is well enough to remove _it_.” She breathed a sigh of relief “Knight, you and Paladin Danse will report back to me once you’ve healed. Is that understood?”

“So, there is a heart” she smiled to her Elder then back to her pup. Strong is gonna be so happy…or as happy as a Mutant can be. Aurora and Strong haven’t always seen eye to eye but he was her friend nonetheless, especially after he helped secure an alliance with the Mutants at Breakheart Banks, she had yet to properly thank him for that.

Elder Maxson left without another word and Danse followed shortly after allowing her one last pat to the pup. Once everyone had left the Knight-Captain continued to work at the huge splinter in her shoulder.

“You should be careful talking to Elder Maxson like that” Cade warned over her shoulder.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“He has a heart, just like you and me. He’s a tough one, I’ll give you that but Elder Maxson was thrown into his role at a very young age; and to be that young and to be given the weight of the world on your shoulders overnight…it toughens you up. My point is that he never does anything without doing it for the Brotherhood. That _dog_ goes against that, you’re gonna be on thin ice with him”

Something in what Cades was saying resonated with her; Aurora thought back on her life. By the age of six her mother suddenly died of breast cancer, she hadn’t known it at the time, she only knew she was sick and then one day she was gone and it was only herself, her dad and sister. When she passed, Aurora filled the role of mother to her younger sister as their father got drunk most nights. She never asked for that but she did it and as they grew older, her father got into selling drugs; often bringing his _friends_ around and—and—sometimes they’d—Let’s not think about that. She never asked for any of it…any of this; yet she always had a responsibility to others before herself. Aurora almost felt pity for the Elder.

“Anyways, I’m going to give you a sedative that will put you to sleep while your body takes it’s time to heal.” He pulled out a long needle, making Aurora cringe at the thought of that going anywhere in her body. Without warning Cade lifted her up and carried her into the backroom ward.

“You military type must really know how to sweep a girl off her feet”

Cade let out a soft chortle to her sarcasm, “Well technically speaking, you were laying down; so I’d be sweeping you off your back…but your version is far more romantic” Cade laid her down onto the bed, gentle not to put any pressure on her leg.

“Thanks, Cade—I mean…Kni-“

“Between you and me—Cade is fine”

Aurora smiled, “Then please call me Aurora” she could tell Cade and her were gonna be good friends. He wasn’t like the others here. Not stuck up; and he got her humor; at least she’d have someone to talk to while she was stuck here with the other condescending assholes.

He handed her a typical hospital gown, “Will you need help?”

“Depends, what kind of help are we talkin about” with a wink she teased him, grabbeding the Knight-Captains hand and brought it to her lips. His face went a tato red, “I’m just teasing ya…I can manage on my own…Unless you want to” she stuck out her tongue as he grew even more red, however, she wasn’t sure if it was from her joke or the sudden figure that stood in the doorway.

“Ah—Knight Captain Cade I see you met one of our newest recruits.” Proctor Quinlan stood there looking over them with no expression, “Knight, if you don’t mind. I’d like to steel the doctor for a brief moment” Aurora stared between the men, neither of them saying another word for a solid second. _Did Cade just bite his lip?—Oh. Oh!_

“Only for a moment while she gets dressed” Cade turned to look at her “Let me know if you need help. I’ll be back in a few” He walked away with Quinlan while she attempted to replace her jumpsuit with the gown.

After much struggle and nearly exhausting herself, Aurora laid back down catching a figure in the bed across from her. _What the hell_ She didn’t even see the man earlier, half of his body had been bandaged up and he just stared at her with dead eyes. Had he been watching her the whole time? _Creep_ The man laid back down just as Cade made his way back in.

Cades cheeks were flush, he seemed almost breathless. Aurora quickly turned her attention to the Knight-Captain smirking while he walked toward her, “So…you and Quinlan, huh? I thought the Brotherhood was against any fraternization"

“I don’t know what you’re talking about" his lips curled at the edge, twitching slightly like he was trying to hid it.

“Fine. I see how it is…” she elbowed Cade in the side, “I won’t say anything. I think if everyone was allowed a little fun then maybe they’d all stop looking like they had a stick up their ass" the Knight-Captain only chuckled as he prepped the syringe, “It’s a shame, I was really hoping to check off sleeping with a hot doctor—specifically a Post War, sweet and sexy, Knight-Captain named Cade—off my list", Aurora joked.

Cade placed a hand on Aurora’s thigh; leaning in he whispered in her ear, “It is a shame, that’s not my real name" he drew his fingers lightly up her thigh, her skin bumped underneath, “Otherwise, I'd probably know a Sexy Post War Knight-Captain who happens to be a hot doctor.” he brushed her gown up her leg, trailing his fingers over every muscle.

“You forgot sweet" she bit her lip playfully as he injected the needle into her thigh.

He chuckled, “Sweet too"

“I suppose I can lower my standards” she teased as Cade continued to rub soft circular motions against where he had injected her.

Her muscles began to tense as she felt an all too familiar numbness expand over her body, “Too bad I only entertain those who actually know me. And you dear, don’t even know my name"

Her body fell further into the mattress, a darkness surrounding her; she slurred her words as she attempted one last comeback “ I bet Quinlan would know" the darkness succumbed leading her into a deep sleep but not until after she saw the Knight-Captain once more turned tato red.

“Goodnight…Aurora”

\--

She shot up sweating bullets as another nightmare intruded her dreams, Aurora paced her breathing trying to calm herself. The sound of sleeping soldiers sounded in the otherwise quiet room, dimmed yellow light lined the rooms floorboards, illuminating just enough for her to make out her surroundings.

“Bad dreams?” Still groggy, Aurora couldn’t place where the disembodied voice came from, shifting her eyes from each side she hoped to see movement, afraid she may still be in her nightmare.

A chuckle came from straight ahead, the man she saw earlier was staring right at her but partially turned so she couldn't see the bandages as well. “Nightmare's aren’t all to uncommon in the Brotherhood. With what we have to see every day—it’s a wonder how anyone can still function here.”

A body shifted next to her, a woman snarled over to the man, “Shut up, Brandis. Go to sleep.” _Was she always there?_

The man threw up his arms in defense and quickly whispered over, “Paladin Brandis—well, former Paladin. Anyways you can call me Brandis. You let me know if you need anything, okay?”

When she tried to speak, she realized her mouth went completely dry and so a simple nod would suffice as Brandis wished her goodnight before she dozed back into a restless sleep.

_Aurora sat on a broken, eroded cement bench that topped a hill viewing out to the wasted land. Cold and silent wind brushed her clammy pale goosefleshed skin, sending a shiver down her spine. A figure sat down beside her; Aurora attempted to look over but was frozen in place. The distinct aroma of putrefied flesh met her senses and a decaying hand reached for hers, wrapping its flesh eaten skin around her fingers. It breathed in her ear and a slimy red substance ran down her neck and onto her collar bone. She wanted to run, wanted to move, to scream—to do something. Anything to get away from whatever this thing was. But oddly enough, she was drawn to it._

_“Aurora” the figure whispered with a voice resembling her mothers. A tear fell from her eye, her mother passed long before the bombs, before all of this destruction._

_“Mom?” she choked out. It wasn’t her mother, she knew that..but something about it felt maternal._

_It reached its long arms around Aurora drawing her into its body. It was as if she was sinking into it, its body formed itself around her. It continued to mumble incoherently while it encapsulated her. The darkness that consumed her was warm and comfortable; it seemed to nourish her very soul. Aurora knew she had to find a way out, the things acidic blood decayed her skin; but it didn’t hurt—nothing hurt, she didn’t feel anything. Nothing. She could just sleep._

_Her eyes closed but only for a second and when she blinked the scenery changed. She now stood in front of a mirror surrounded by a blackened abyss. Aurora now reflected the demonic creature that had engulfed her but she wasn't surprised…she knew staying there would have its consequences but it allowed her a moment of relief even though now, her soul was rotten and alone—she was contempt, nobody would ever want her again._

Aurora was woken with a soft touch to her cheek, the warmth of tears brushed from her face. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw a blurred figure staring down at her.

Blinking she forced her eyes to adjust. She gasped, completely shocked and confused as the figure became clearer.

“Uh-I didn't mean to wake you" a blush crept over his cheeks, “I had to drop off some paperwork with Knight-Captain Cade…and I—” with no energy to talk, the past few weeks finally catching up to her; she instead reached out her hand and cupped Rhys's into hers, stopping him mid-sentence. Rhys never finished what he was saying but instead bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips as she drifted back to sleep.

When she woke, Rhys was gone and so was everyone else except for Knight-Captain Cade who was injecting something into an IV bag that snaked down to vein in her wrist _Was that always there?_

“Oh great, you’re up. Had me worried there for a second.”

“When did you—” She questioned as she held up her wrist.

He placed the thermometer gun to her head, “102.4 —You’re still burning up”

“Well, I feel fine”

“That would be from the several Stimpaks and Med-X I’ve had to use” he said with a hint of sarcasm, “You were awfully close to death, my dear” Cade paused before sticking her with another Stimpak “Your previous injuries had caused an infection, it had traveled through your system and was reaching your heart—with your fever now finally breaking its going to take you a while to recover. For now, I’ll monitor you every few hours to make sure you’re still breathing.”

“Thanks, Babe”

Cade raised an eyebrow, “You certainly are going to be a handful”

\--

After a few days, Cade allowed her to start walking; technically he had only said around the ward, but Aurora wanted to see how her pup was doing, she had been worried they’ve been torturing the poor boy. When the Knight-Captain left with Quinlan as he normally did during the late hours, she hopped down from the bed. Every movement was painful, and she was breathless after only a few steps but Aurora was determined to make it…she only had to make it to the complete opposite end of the ship and climb up the stairs.

She only briefly went through the Prydwen when she first arrived; honestly, Aurora didn’t think she’d be here that long but here she was almost a week later. She turned right out of Cades office, catching a glimpse of Quinlan and Cade snuggled against each other through the crack of the Proctors door. Not wanting to disturb them, Aurora crept alongside the far wall as quietly as she could. Her breath was heavy and muscles tightening, she pushed past the wall and into a small corridor. _Shit._

Realizing she went the wrong way she slowly turned around, bracing herself against the wall but then the thought occurred to her, Paladin Danse…Aurora turned back tracing the walls that led to Danse’s room. He would help her, plus it had been a while since she saw Danse; in fact, she hadn’t seen him since he dropped her off with Cade. She wondered if it had to do with anything that happened at Fort Strong, the way he just kept shooting at the dead Mutant; it was as if he wasn’t even there, like he was caught in some kind of loop. Nate often had that same look on his face after fireworks would go off during a fourth of July party, the explosive sounds would startle the inner soldier in him and Nate would be gone but only for a moment.

She reached Danse’s door, panting. _How attractive_ Aurora rolled her eyes at her own stamina. Aurora knocked. Silence. Two more times. Nothing. She twisted the handle and cracked open the door. Nobody.

_Well shit._

\--------

Danse took in the cool air, looking up at stars mesmerized—everything always seemed so peaceful at night while everything slept. A smoke cloud appeared when the Elder puffed at his cigar, “Those things will kill you, Arthur”

“Just as can everything else, Danse” he paused, taking another drag of the cigar.

Danse hadn’t even realized how long he and Arthur had been standing there, just staring out onto the Commonwealth. It wasn’t often they had time to indulge in anything frivolous but with his new companion being on bed rest, Danse found himself not knowing what else to do. Maxson almost always had a new task for him but this time gave him a break. He worried it was because what he disclosed to Knight-Captain Cade after Fort Strong; his headaches and reoccurring nightmares—Danse left out the loss of consciousness, since it was all still so new. With that being said, it wasn’t the first time Arthur had heard of his night terrors, since he had been the first person Danse told but never mentioned how bad it had gotten.

“Indulge my curiosity for moment” Maxson put out his cigarette on the railing and leaned against it to face Danse, “Why, Harper?” his tone hinting disapproval “Over the years, there have been numerous soldiers who have shown great potential and yet, you choose to take no other than a disrespectful Wastelander under your wing”

He hesitated before answering, because truthfully he never really thought about it. When he first saw Harper jump into combat without question, he was impressed and once again when she offered to help with Arc Jet without hesitation. Grateful when saved Knight Rhys and once again…when she broke him from his own disassociation at Fort Strong. Harper definitely was no soldier, not one to conform; but Danse still saw potential and could he tell she was going to make a difference, and if he could help guide her then the Brotherhood would be at the forefront of her success.

“She’s—“words seemed to fail him as he tried to put them together “different”

Maxson shook his head at the ground, “I trust your judgement, but this one—I can’t seem to wrap my head around.”

After a few moments of silence, the Elder spoke again but this time in an unusually casual tone, “I must admit, I’ve never seen a woman as beautiful as her”

He was shocked to hear Maxson speak so casually but what was most striking was hearing him call anyone beautiful or even show any interest…let alone Harper. Danse felt his heart begin to race; and as if on instinct he wanted to tell him that Harper was hideous, she was terrible and…and well, not for him—but he didn’t; in fact, he wondered if the Elder was testing him and so he stayed silent.

Sensing his discomfort, Maxson let out a short laugh “Any man who says otherwise, is obviously blind” the Elder straightened himself out, heading towards the door “Anyways, I’m going to get some rest. As should you, soldier” and with that, the conversation ended.

Danse followed Maxson back towards the corridor, just ahead of them Proctor Quinlan and Knight Captain Cade stumbled out of the research lab. When they saw the Elder, both quickly stood to attention saluting to their chest as Danse and Maxson made their way past.

As he was about to wish the Elder a good night, Danse tensed at the sight of his door being cracked open. There was zero reason for it; if someone had been looking for him they certainly would not have went into his room. Although, it was unlikely an intruder, you could never be to careful. Danse pulled out the knife he held at his belt and Maxson took notice as well pulling out his while they both quietly crept over to the door. Both he and Maxson looked at each other before throwing the door open.

The blonde Knight laid sprawled out over Danse’s bed, eye’s shut as she breathed soft snores into the dimly lit room. The way she laid caused her recovery gown to hike up her leg had promted a heat to build in is lower regions and Danse had almost forgot the Elder was by his side until the Maxson abruptly cleared is throat, stirring the Knight of her slumber.

Harper sat up slowly, blinking between the two of them and not saying a word. A strand fell from the mess of her bun and she flicked it to the side as a smirk developed across her face; if Danse learned anything about the Knight, she was about to make a inappropriate witty remark. Despite Elder Maxson finding Harper attractive, Danse knew he was over her insubordination and indecorous language and so Danse made the attempt to cut her off “What are you doing” he asked agitated.

She bit back her remark, head falling to her lap hiding an embarrassed blush “I wanted to check on the hound…but—I needed help so I came here and then I couldn’t walk back” her words muffled at the end and picking back up once Harper attempted to defend her action, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Only rest” She attempted to stand but her legs gave out forcing her to fall, Elder Maxson quickly caught her before she fell completely.

“Thanks, Maxie” Harper strained as the Elder helped to bring her to a standing position. Danse had clenched his fists hearing the pet name. Maxson wasn’t happy about it either, the expression clear on his face, but hadn’t said anything.

“Is Knight-Captain Cade aware of your adventures, Knight” Maxson spoke coldly, even as he held her closely to him. She smiled up at the Elder and then rested her head against his chest as if the small action were too exhausting.

Harper turned her head to face Danse, still resting against the Elder, “If this were a dream, I’m almost certain this be turning into a wet one real quick” A blush rushed his cheeks and his mouth dried at the Knights implication.

Footsteps sounded on the metal plated floor behind them; both he and Maxson turned to see the exasperated Knight-Captain staring intently at Harper. Steading herself between the Elder and Danse, she offered him a chuckle “and it just got wetter”

Danse felt a rage, an irritation he couldn’t quite place brew; her arrogance and lack of respect to herself and everyone around her was disgusting and he would not stand for it any longer, “Damnit, Knight. You will not speak to me, Elder Maxson or anyone else in that manner ever again. Your behavior has been nothing but insolent from the beginning and it ends here. Injured or not you _will_ address everyone by their respective titles, and you _will_ respect the Brotherhood and its code of ethics which includes _No_ sexual innuendos or jokes which you so distastefully enjoy making. You _will_ learn to respect and adhere to the Brotherhood standards, otherwise, you’ll find your place outside the Brotherhood of Steels doors” he felt his blood pumping through his veins, a burn scorched at his lungs as he lowered a detesting gaze at the Knight. Danse almost let up seeing water brim her eye’s but not yet letting loose, however he knew he was right and he couldn’t let Harper go unchecked. It was clear by his and Elder Maxson’s conversation earlier that her antics hadn’t gone unnoticed and he too would ultimately share the blame as he was the one who sponsored Harper to begin with—so if not for her but for him, he had to, so as to not lose control on the situation. “Do I make myself clear, Knight”

“Crystal, Sir” she pushed herself away from his and Maxson’s grip that held her up; Danse noted that Harper attempted to make herself look less frail as she made her way past Knight-Captain Cade to Sickbay. The doctor stared between them but only for a moment before promptly following the Knight back to her lounging area.

He let a sigh of relief like he had that pent up for a while—in all honesty, he did. After Fort Strong with that abomination being let on the ship Danse never thought he’d hear the end of it from Lancer Captain Kells and Elder Maxson. Why did he do it? What was going through his head? None of it he had an answer to but now he was positive it was because of Harper, he allowed himself to be distracted and to be swayed.

She was nothing more than a Black Widow, it explained why she could easily charm her way out of situations, such as when she convinced the Raiders to turn foot—without any bloodshed—or when she had Knight Rhys all over her, one of his most dedicated soldiers who’d never go against the Brotherhood way, and yet, he knew Rhys and Harper shared some sort of intimacy. Danse wasn’t blind to the bruising on their necks and the way they looked at each other thereafter. It was true he didn’t know the Knights intentions and he was quick, too quick to allow her a position within their ranks. Danse was ashamed of himself to have allowed such deception to go unnoticed. Was her story even true? Her son, her husband? He had never even heard of Vault 111 and it was not on any of the Brotherhood’s records. How had he not noticed it sooner? Now the real question was why and what did she hope to achieve?

“Great job, Paladin.” Maxson assured while patting a hand to his shoulder “But need I remind you, only I have the ability to determine who stay’s and who goes” Maxson turned in his boots to head to his room.

Danse swallowed, realizing he did threaten the Knights position “Yes, Elder”. A part of him wanted to express his newfound concern with Maxson but he couldn’t accuse her without merit, and he wanted to understand this potential enemy before pursuing such action. Although, it was still not his decision to make and it would be foolish of him to keep this to himself.

“Sir”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer but since I've started the Fallout games I've been obsessed with their story line and wanted to make it my own. :) Really hope you enjoy.


End file.
